OSS 117
by Archea
Summary: Les chamailleries incessantes de Snape et Black menacent la paix retrouvée à Poudlard. Certain qu'elles cachent d'autres sentiments, Dumbledore déclenche la grande Opération Sirius-Severus... Hommage parodique au genre du Snack, donc slash SB/SS et HP/DM.
1. Si vis pacem para bellum

**Disclaimer : **J. K. Rowling a tous les droits sur eux et ne s'est pas privée pour en abuser.

**Le mot de l'auteure : **N'en déplaise aux nutritionnistes, un petit Snack est excellent pour la santé. Celui-ci est un hommage au genre où je me suis amusée à recycler dans chaque chapitre un leitmotiv glané dans mes lectures, du tiers entremetteur à la partie d'Action et Vérité...

Et si vous aimez les Sirius/Severus humoristiques, jetez-vous sur « Photo Souvenir » de Lupiot et « L'idée du siècle » de Julielal. Vous ne serez pas déçues.

**OSS 117**

"Le succès, c'est d'aller d'échec en échec sans perdre son enthousiasme."

Winston Churchill

**1. Si vis pacem para bellum**

(en v.f : si tu veux la paix, prépare l'offensive)

- ... et nous applaudissons bien fort le professeur Vector pour sa présentation exhaustive de notre bilan financier!

Une vingtaine de paumes moites entrèrent mollement en collision sous le regard torve du professeur Vector, qui s'épongeait le front avec son parchemin. Albus cligna des yeux et consulta son ordre du jour à la lueur des chandelles. Il était quatorze heures et il commençait à ressentir une petite faim.

- Merci, merci. Un dernier point, et je vous libère : les divers. Mes chers collègues, la parole est à vous.

On aurait tort de croire qu'une réunion de pré-rentrée, dès lors qu'elle se passe entre magiciens, devient par nécessité un happening féérique. Il aurait suffi d'un coup d'œil aux proviseurs moldus pour sympathiser avec Albus Dumbledore qui, retombant pesamment sur sa chaire, luttait contre la tentation de métamorphoser son encrier en un petit capuccino bien serré. La réunion durait depuis quatre heures et elle était typique du climat d'après-guerre qui régnait sur un Poudlard vainqueur et dévasté. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle se tenait dans les cachots de l'Ecole, un des rares secteurs épargné par les pelles et les pioches de la reconstruction. Il y faisait trente-deux degrés à l'ombre, et l'ombre confinait aux ténèbres malgré les nombreuses bougies de cire rouge conjurées par Minerva McGonagall.

Tandis que le professeur Chourave proposait d'organiser une kermesse aux légumes pour financer le remplacement des Serres Une et Deux, Albus jeta un regard en biais autour de lui. A sa gauche, un morceau de papier circulait fébrilement entre les préfets respectifs de Serpentard et Gryffondor qui, comme tous leurs camarades de promotion, avaient demandé à redoubler leur septième année. Le Directeur marmonna un sort dans sa barbe et le contenu de la conversation s'afficha aussitôt sur son propre parchemin :

_On n'a pas idée de convoquer ses administrés dans un cul de basse-fosse. Père a raison, le vieux est un sadique patenté. Je fonds à vue d'œil._

_J'aurais dû lui suggérer les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Là-bas au moins, il y a des douches. _

_La mère Chourave y stocke ses plantes vertes, maintenant. "Un espace humide et protégé", mon œil. Ils ont dû avoir vent de nos petits matchs privatifs..._

_La faute à qui ? Qui a graffité « Mettez un dragon dans votre Potter » sur la porte de mon casier ?_

_Ah mais l'honneur est sauf, j'ai imité l'écriture de Goyle. Au fait, tu savais qu'il sort avec Lavande Br_

- ... et les Centaures ont tous demandé l'asile politique en Suisse, et y a pus un niffleur à la ronde avec tout ce ramdam, et les hippogriffes sont partis en goulasch pendant le blocus, et...

S'arrachant à sa coupable lecture, Albus répondit tant bien que mal à Hagrid qui se demandait comment faire cours sur les Créatures Magiques en l'absence de dites Créatures. Puis à Sybille Trelawney sur le rationnement des sachets de thé imposé par le Ministère. Puis à Flitwick sur la dernière pétition en date de l'Association des Parents d'Elèves de Sang Pur. Celle-ci s'était rebaptisée hâtivement Association des Parents d'Elèves Sorciers et Fiers de l'Etre au lendemain de la victoire, mais le changement d'étiquette ne trompait personne.

- ... et je ne vous cache pas, Albus, qu'ils réclament votre mise en curatelle. Ils ne se font pas à l'idée d'envoyer leurs enfants dans un établissement dont le corps enseignant compte désormais un ex-bagnard, un ex-espion, un loup-garou toujours en activité et un nain.

Albus soupira en se massant discrètement la nuque. A cet instant précis, la perspective d'une retraite anticipée n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Un nain, mon cher Filius ? Décidément, la xénophobie a l'esprit large. Du moins allons-nous leur donner satisfaction sur un point : Remus a décliné le poste de Défense. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait d'autres plans de carrière... ?

Il se tourna vers Sirius Black, que le Voile avait recraché pour des raisons aussi obscures que leur environnement actuel — « un p'tit pet dans le continuum espace-temps », selon les propres termes de l'intéressé — et qui remplaçait désormais Mme Bibine, tombée au champ d'honneur, comme instructeur de vol. Levant les yeux des mots croisés qu'il remplissait en douce sur ses genoux, Sirius acquiesça.

- Honeydukes lui a cédé son fond de commerce et Remus ouvre une confiserie à Pré-au-Lard. « Le Louloukoum ». C'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom !

Deux prunelles noires étincelèrent soudain dans la pénombre. De l'autre côté de la table, un homme se pencha en avant.

- C'est d'une colossale subtilité, Black. A se demander pourquoi le Choixpeau ne t'a pas classé chez les Serdaigles en 71.

Albus se sentit frémir à ces mots. Sur sa droite, le gémissement de Minerva aurait arraché un acte de contrition à un Mangemort confirmé. Le professeur Chourave laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains et Harry Potter repoussa nerveusement le parchemin que lui tendait Drago Malefoy. Tous savaient que si les professeurs Black et Snape entamaient une énième prise de bec, ils ne sortiraient pas de cette pièce avant le coup de gong du dîner.

Sentant les regards converger sur sa personne, Albus envisagea brièvement de faire transplaner l'honorable assistance en Sibérie avant de s'offrir une limonade bien fraîche.

- Le jour où il te poussera un sens de l'humour, Snape, envoie-moi un hibou. Je me charge de l'annonce dans la _Gazette_.

- Pitoyable, Black. J'ai connu des botrucs qui avaient plus de répartie.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, Snape. Kss-kss.

- Il faut être bête à ce point pour virer Animagus ?

- Sombre imbécile.

- Sot ténébreux.

- Niveau d'huile ambulant.

- Cabotin à poils longs.

- Nosferatu d'opérette.

- Champion de vol à voile.

- Pisse-froid de mes deux.

- Je serais toi, Black, je me ferais confirmer qu'elles sont bien deux. L'arithmancie n'a jamais été ton fort.

- C'est fini, ce petit numéro ? (Répercutée par les voûtes basses, la voix d'Albus arracha les spectateurs à leur transe hypnotique.). Je peux lever la séance ou vous avez encore quelque chose à dire ?

A moitié vautré sur le plateau de la table, Black fixait obstinément son adversaire qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Les deux enfants terribles ouvrirent la bouche simultanément, mais ce qu'ils avaient à dire se perdit dans une sonnerie stridente. Tous les yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge magique scellée au mur du cachot et dont la grande aiguille, fléchée Albus Dumbledore, venait d'atteindre l'indication « Perd son calme légendaire ». A cette vue, les anciens combattants de Poudlard se levèrent comme un seul homme, décidés à battre en retraite.

- Dehors ! J'ai dit dehors, Severus ! Dehors tout le monde, vous m'avez entendu ? Dehors ou je demande ma mutation à Beauxbâtons ! Minerva, restez un moment. Les autres, prenez la porte ! Oui, Harry, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Et j'aurai deux mots à vous dire sur les joies du sport, mes petits amis !

Restée seule, Minerva McGonagall referma soigneusement la porte et fouilla dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fût portée sur les sucreries, mais elle avait toujours sur elle une petite boîte de... ah, voilà.

- Un bonbon pour la gorge, Albus ? Ce sont des miel-citron.

Albus congédia le bonbon d'un geste las, à la consternation de son adjointe. S'il en était à refuser une douceur, même pharmaceutique, la situation était grave.

- Minerva, la situation est grave.

- Oui, Albus.

- Il nous faut reprendre le contrôle, et vite.

- Oui, Albus.

- Je n'ai pas défait deux Mages Noirs d'envergure pour voir cette Ecole sombrer dans une troisième guerre civile.

- Voyons, Albus, c'était une simple querelle...

- _Une_ querelle, Minerva ? _Une_ querelle ? Je sais encore tenir mes comptes, figurez-vous. Depuis que Sirius a réintégré ces murs, Severus et lui se sont querellés soixante-quatorze fois, y compris pendant la minute de silence à la cérémonie de réouverture. Ils se sont chamaillés devant le Ministre, devant les elfes de maison, devant les élèves, devant les parents d'élèves, et je parie que leur premier réflexe au lever du jour est de se planter devant leur miroir pour s'écharper _in absentia_. Encore heureux que le Voile ait attendu l'Armistice pour nous restituer Sirius, sans quoi ils auraient traversé le champ de bataille à toutes jambes pour venir se mordre le nez sous celui de Voldemort.

- Voldemort n'avait plus de nez, Albus...

- N'importe. Que se passera-t-il le jour où ils regrouperont chacun une faction derrière eux ? Minerva, vous me connaissez. Je n'aime pas recourir à la force, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il en va de notre paix à tous et nous l'avons payée suffisamment cher pour ne pas la laisser compromettre par deux irresponsables.

Minerva regarda Albus en silence. Depuis tant d'années qu'elle fréquentait ce lieu dont elle avait fait sa maison et sa cause, jamais elle n'avait été témoin d'un quelconque renvoi. Même aux temps difficiles où nombre d'élèves et quelques enseignants exprimaient des sympathies douteuses, le mot d'ordre d'Albus était resté « patience et dialogue ». Elle avait peine à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à renvoyer deux héros de guerre pour la seule raison qu'ils se comportaient en adolescents attardés.

- Albus, de grâce, réfléchissez avant d'agir...

- Trop tard. Ma décision est prise.

- Je vous en conjure...

- Il faut les fiancer d'ici le prochain conseil de classe.

Le bonbon que Minerva venait de glisser entre ses propres lèvres pour se donner du coeur culbuta dans sa trachée, occasionnant une sérieuse quinte de toux. Albus attendit gentiment qu'elle eût fini d'expectorer pour reprendre la parole.

- Il y a longtemps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui ne fait que renforcer mes convictions. Minerva, ma chère, suivez-moi bien. Quand deux individus s'abominent avec une telle constance, une telle ferveur, une si belle authenticité... que faut-il en déduire ?

- Qu'ils ont cinq ans d'âge mental, lâcha le professeur McGonagall d'une voix cassante.

- Pas du tout. Regardez, nous avons une étude de cas toute trouvée.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette vers la muraille où figurait encore en caractères phosphorescents le bilan financier du professeur Vector. Les chiffres s'évanouirent, laissant apparaître un syllogisme en deux temps trois mouvements, entouré de petits cœurs rouges et verts.

**1. Potter abomine Malefoy .**

**2. Malefoy exècre Potter.**

**3. _Ergo_, ils ne peuvent que tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et filer le parfait amour à Mykonos ou, à défaut, dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch.  
**

Minerva hocha la tête. « J'admets que les faits donnent raison à votre raisonnement. »

- N'est-ce pas ? La variante adulte, à présent.

**1. Sirius harcèle Severus depuis vingt-cinq ans aux cerises.**

**2. Severus le lui rend capital et intérêts.**

**3. _Ergo_, etc. etc. en substituant Oulan-Bator à Mykonos puisque Severus fait une allergie au soleil et que Sirius n'aime pas le poisson.**

- Oh, Albus..., s'exclama McGonagall en levant un regard embué vers son supérieur hiérarchique. Vous êtes le digne successeur d'Aristote !

(Ici, l'auteure ouvre une parenthèse sceptique. Il n'est pas du tout certain qu'Aristote eût cautionné cette logique du « qui hait bien câline bien ». Il aurait sans doute rétorqué qu'à ce compte-là, Harry et Snape auraient dû convoler depuis belle lurette, Rusard et les jumeaux Weasley louer une chambre à l'année aux Trois Balais, et feu Voldemort mettre un genou à terre devant Albus en lui tendant une orchidée.

Mais Aristote n'avait pas voix au chapitre et Minerva aurait applaudi Dumbledore s'il avait proposé le poste de Défense à Mme Pieddodu. Fermez la parenthèse.)

- Vous voyez ? Et je vous ferai encore remarquer une chose. Depuis que Sirius et Severus ont retrouvé leurs bonnes habitudes, ils n'ont pas échangé une injure qui soit véritablement blessante. Ils se traitent de tous les noms, certes, mais je n'ai pas surpris une seule allusion à la Marque, à Azkaban ou à la Cabane Hurlante. La hargne est toujours là, mais la haine... ? Je ne crois pas. Ils ne frappent pas pour l'amour du coup, Minerva, ils frappent... comme on frappe à une porte dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre. Aidons-les à trouver la clé, voulez-vous ?

La Directrice adjointe se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle se sentait redevenir le bras droit d'Albus, celle à qui il avait demandé au matin du combat de se poster au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour diriger les troupes par Patronus interposés, tandis que lui-même assistait Harry dans son ultime tête-à-tête avec l'ennemi.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Notre prochain conseil de classe est fin décembre, dans cent dix-sept jours exactement. Le problème doit être réglé d'ici-là. Vous avez trois mois et carte blanche, Minerva. Réunissez une fine équipe et réfléchissez à un moyen subtil de persuader ces deux nigauds qu'ils sont en réalité fous l'un de l'autre. Tenez-moi au courant et n'hésitez pas à me solliciter. Vous pouvez puiser à volonté dans le budget de l'Ecole, je me chargerai d'apaiser le Conseil d'Administration.

Minerva hocha lentement la tête.

- L'Opération Sirius-Severus est activée, Albus. Mais si vous voulez vraiment que je la mène à terme, sortons de ce trou à rats et trouvez-moi un sandwich...

_Prochain épisode : « Echec et mate », ou le plan géostratégique de Ronald Weasley._

_On connaît la chanson. Comme dirait Julie : si vous appuyer sur petit bouton ci-dessous, moi contente, moi saisie d'une inspiration débridée, et moi poster la suite fissa-fissa._


	2. Echec et mate

**2. Echec et mate**

Attablée devant une bièraubeurre, Minerva McGonagall considérait sa fine équipe d'un œil un tantinet dubitatif. C'était le premier week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle regrettait plus que jamais l'absence d'Albus, parti à Londres convaincre Scrimgeour qu'il était un peu tard pour s'identifier à Winston Churchill et leur imposer un couvre-feu à 19h, heure à laquelle les elfes de maison sonnaient tout juste le premier service.

Ici présent, Albus aurait pu lui dire si elle avait fait le bon choix. Sur le moment il lui avait paru évident d'embrigader Potter et Malefoy qui, outre leur aura d'amants exemplaires, offraient l'avantage d'être les filleuls respectifs des deux cibles. Potter avait insisté pour amener ses deux acolytes permanents (Malefoy, dieu merci, s'était abstenu de proposer Crabbe et Goyle). La candidature spontanée de Rusard l'avait davantage surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupçonne Albus de l'avoir sollicitée pour aider le vieux concierge à soulager son stress post-traumatique. Elle-même n'était pas prête d'oublier le jour où elle l'avait trouvé en larmes devant la statue d'Onésime le Pontifiant, dont le nez avait été emporté par un cognard passé à l'ennemi. Une conspiration sentimentale était de nature à lui changer les idées.

Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'il change d'idée, lui et les autres. Celles que leur inspirait la bièraubeurre étaient tout sauf probantes. Jugez un peu :

1. Enfermer MM. Snape et Black dans la Cabane hurlante et les mettre au pain et à l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient signé l'Entente Cordiale. (« Riche idée, M. Potter. Un soir de pleine lune, tant que vous y êtes, histoire de leur rappeler le bon vieux temps ? »)

2. Soudoyer un hibou du Ministère et profiter du footing matinal de Black pour annoncer au petit-déjeuner qu'il avait (re)pris le voile. Attendre que Snape sanglote dans son müesli pour dévoiler le subterfuge. (« M. Malefoy, vous ne me paraissez pas aborder votre mission avec tout le sérieux qu'elle requiert. »)

3. Envoyer au professeur Snape une lettre d'amour signée « Sirius », à Mr Black une déclaration d'intention signée « Severus », et laisser faire l'instinct. (« Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, Mlle Granger, si vous parvenez à imiter les pattes de mouche de Sirius. Et il existe des sorts de détection graphique. »)

4. Se travestir en Mangemorts et torturer Black jusqu'à ce que Snape intervienne. (« Le problème, mon bon Argus, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il interviendrait sur le champ. »)

5. Se travestir en Mangemorts et torturer Sn... (« J'ai dit non, Argus. »)

C'est alors que Ronald Weasley avait levé la main.

Sept ans de pratique intensive avaient convaincu Ronald Weasley qu'aux échecs, l'important est de faire cohabiter même brièvement deux pièces sur une même case. Fort de cet axiome, il avait tout naturellement proposé à Hermione de se caser avec lui à la fin de la Seconde Guerre. Hermione, hélas, ne s'était pas rendue à cet argument stratégique et Ron s'efforçait désormais d'avancer ses pions auprès de Luna Lovegood, à qui il manquait justement une case. C'est en arpentant avec elle le couloir principal de Poudlard, pavé à l'ancienne de dalles noires et blanches, que lui était venue l'idée d'appliquer la même tactique avec MM. Black et Snape.

- M. Weasley, je vous accorde que notre but est de les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais votre méthode me paraît un peu... abrupte.

- Meuh non, je vous promets de pas trop les amocher. Allez, quoi, une pro des échecs comme vous... reconnaissez qu'elle a du bon, mon idée ?

Minerva McGonagall garda un silence diplomatique. Mais le temps passait, Albus ne serait de retour que la semaine suivante et elle aurait aimé l'accueillir avec une bonne nouvelle.

- Quel serait le moment propice pour appliquer votre plan, Weasley ?

- L'heure du déjeuner, répondit Ron avec un gros, gros soupir.

SB - SS - SB - SS

Afin de rendre pleinement justice à la suite des événements, l'auteure a choisi de les restituer sous une forme cinématographique.

Les charmantes lectrices sont donc priées de se figurer un écran blanc sur lequel s'afficheraient en lettres noires...

**Fou Noir et Cavalier Blanc**

**Drame pré-conjugal en un acte et six tableaux**

_Premier Tableau : le terrain de Quidditch. Harry et Sirius Black sortent du stade le balai sur l'épaule._

Sirius : Bien joué, p'tit gars. Attraper le vif avec les orteils sans se déchausser, c'est méchamment classe. Krum n'a plus qu'à se rhabiller, lui !

Harry : Ben non, en fait il a encore un avantage sur moi. La défense de Petrov. Je ne la maîtrise pas du tout.

Sirius : Tu veux dire la feinte de Wronski ?

Harry : Non, parrain. La défense de Petrov. (1)

Sirius : Jamais entendu parler. Moi aussi, tu vois, j'ai des choses à rattraper... _(Soupir.)_

Harry : Je peux te la montrer demain, si tu veux.

Sirius : Pourquoi pas ? On se retrouve ici à quelle heure ?

Harry : Eh bien... mettons 12h59, si tu veux bien.

Sirius (_légèrement ahuri_) : 12h59 ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple de dire 13h ?

Harry (_d'une voix ferme_) : 12h59. J'ai un emploi du temps très serré en ce moment, parrain, et il me faut le respecter à la minute près si je veux remplir mes obligations.

_Sirius lui ébouriffe fièrement les cheveux._

Sirius : Qu'il est grand, ce petit...

SB-SS-SB-SS

_Deuxième Tableau. Les cuisines de Poudlard._

_La professeur McGonagall, de dos, s'adresse à un Dobby au garde-à-vue._

La professeur McGonagall : Pour demain midi, j'exige du Saint-Honoré au dessert. Vous prendrez soin qu'on serve les élèves deux fois. J'ai bien dit deux fois. Et vous ne laisserez sortir personne de la Grande Salle tant que les assiettes ne seront pas immaculées. Oh, et puis donnez-leur une troisième part s'ils en redemandent.

Dobby : Dobby pourra se fouetter avec le cordon d'aspirateur si les élèves très malades ensuite ?

_La Professeur hésite, écartelée entre sa conscience professionnelle et son devoir de conspiratrice._

La professeur McGonagall : Non, Dobby, il ne faut pas vous frapper pour si peu. Expédiez-les tous chez Mme Pomfresh, elle a l'habitude...

SB-SS-SB-SS

_Troisième Tableau. Le cours de Potions Septième Année. _

_Du haut de son estrade, le Professeur Snape observe le spectacle consternant qui s'offre à lui tout en dictant ses dernières consignes. Le rapprochement Potter-Malefoy a fait des émules, semble-t-il : au troisième rang, Goyle natte soigneusement les cheveux de Lavande Brown pour leur éviter de tomber dans son chaudron. Un peu plus loin, Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan échangent des pronostics sur la semi-finale de Quidditch tandis que Pansy Parkinson offre un caramel à Hermione Granger._

Le professeur Snape_ (d'une voix résignée) _: ... et si le Ministère acceptait de lever le ban sur les substances prétenduement dangereuses, nous rajouterions à ce moment trois gouttes d'essence de lavande. Quoi qu'il en soit, pelez votre échalotte dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, prenez la poudre d'escampette dans la main droite et...

_Il est interrompu par une porte qui claque en off. Suivant son regard, la caméra nous révèle Neville Londubat appuyé contre la chambranle et légèrement haletant. Zoom sur Hermione Granger qui lâche son caramel pour empoigner sa baguette._

Snape (_d'une voix toujours plus résignée_) : Ah, monsieur Londubat. Moi qui espérais presque que vous nous honoreriez de votre absence. Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison vous arrivez en cours dix minutes après vos congénères ?

_Neville, terrifié, couve des yeux Hermione. D'une torsion discrète du poignet, elle agite sa baguette vers lui._

Neville (_déployant une éloquence que nul, pas même Mme Rowling, ne lui soupçonnait_) : J'ai reçu, cher Professeur, communication d'une personne qui vous est proche par le cœur sinon l'âge qu'elle souhaiterait avoir l'honneur de vous entretenir en ses quartiers une minute avant l'heure où se terminent nos agapes prandiales en cet établissement où la hiérarchie lui assigne une place légèrement supérieure à la vôtre, mais si peu.

_Pour la première fois en vingt ans de carrière, le professeur Snape reste bouche bée devant un élève._

Ron (à Hermione, _sotto voce_) : Mione, vas-y mollo sur l'_Optimorator_. Ou Snape va nous faire un malaise vagal et, triste à dire, ce n'est ni le jour ni l'heure.

_Hermione met fin à l'enchantement._

Snape (_retrouvant sa voix et ses esprits_) : Monsieur Londubat, vous n'aurez vraiment rien épargné pour me surprendre. A présent, faites-moi la faveur de vous répéter dans un anglais orthodoxe, sans quoi j'écris séance tenante à notre Ministre que j'ai trouvé la personne idoine pour rédiger ses discours...

_Neville ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, accusant ses affinités naturelles avec Trevor. Travelling arrière vers Drago Malefoy, qui se lève gracieusement de derrière son chaudron._

Drago Malefoy : Parrain, je crois que ce que Londubat essaie de vous dire, c'est que Mme McGonagall vous attend à 12h59 dans son bureau.

_Gros plan sur le visage de Ron Weasley. On sent que seule son amitié fraternelle pour Harry l'empêche d'envoyer le Serpentard rejoindre Trevor dans la poche-chemisier de Neville._

Snape (_un sourcil en apesanteur_) : 12h59 ? Noté. Bien, revenons à nos chaudrons. Prenez la poudre d'escampette dans la main droite...

SB-SS-SB-SS

_Quatrième Tableau. La chambre de Sirius Black dans la Tour de Gryffondor. _

_Décor rouge et or. Indescriptible bordel. Au mur, des posters animés de joueurs de Quidditch et quelques tags : « Mort au rat », « Black is back », « Cave canem », etc. Un charme sonore diffuse du rock underground en continu (là aussi, Sirius a douze ans de retard à rattraper). Ni rideaux ni voilages, on est chez un grand traumatisé._

_Etendu sur son lit, le grand traumatisé finit un hot-dog. Depuis Azkaban, il cède facilement à l'agoraphobie et fuit la Grande Salle aux heures des repas. Comme il nous faut une réplique du personnage pour justifier la scène, Sirius jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et se lève. _

Sirius : 12h45. Où j'ai encore foutu mon perfecto, moi ?

_Le perfecto traîne au sol sous une pile de lettres (non décachetées) d'élèves de septième année. Black l'aperçoit et l'enfile prestement. Il sort en sifflotant._

_SB-SS-SB-SS_

_Cinquième Tableau. Les quartiers de Severus Snape dans les donjons. _

_Décor vert et argent. Au centre, sur une table à tréteaux, un régiment de chaudrons en ébullition. Quelques batrachies ayant connu des jours meilleurs. Un sandwiche au fromage livré par les elfes de maison. Etagères lestées de livres, parchemins, etc. Aux murs, les autographes sous verre de Paracelse, Rika Zaraï et Panoramix. _

_Contrairement à Sirius, Severus n'a aucune raison de fuir les repas en commun. Aucune ? Attendez d'avoir eu le professeur Binns pour voisin de table pendant quinze ans, on en reparlera. _

Snape : 12h45, il faut que j'y aille. (_Aux potions_.) Sages, les petites. Je reviens d'ici une demi-heure et s'il y en a une pour faire déborder la coupe en mon absence, ça se paiera cher.

SB-SS-SB-SS

_Sixième Tableau. La caméra remonte l'immense corridor principal qui mène des dongeons à la Tour de Gryffondor. Nous apercevons au passage les portes de la Grande Salle._

_La caméra ralentit devant la statue d'Onésime le Pontifiant, derrière laquelle se tapit Rusard, serrant Miss Teigne dans ses bras. _

_Un peu plus loin, caché derrière une armure, Ron Weasley. _

_Un peu plus loin encore, à l'ombre d'une claire fontaine, Hermione Granger. _

_Toujours plus loin, un pan de mur vierge. Le budget de la production ayant subi quelques coupes sombres, le spectateur est prié de se figurer Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. _

_Le long du mur se glisse une petite vapeur argentée qui ressemble fort à une fouine. Elle progresse jusqu'à Ron et se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière. Puis chuchote avec la voix de Drago Malefoy _: « Fou Noir sort des donjons... je répète, Fou Noir sort des donjons... »

_Zoom sur l'extrémité « donjons » du corridor, où se profile la haute silhouette du professeur Snape. Au même instant, Sirius Black apparaît à l'autre bout du couloir._

_Plan avant sur Ron, qui tient à la main un chronomètre magique. Celui-ci indique :_ « 13 : 49 : 28 : Respire ! »

_Ron respire bruyamment. Comme tous les grands généraux, il est saisi par le trac au moment de lancer l'offensive._

_On enchaîne sur Black et Snape, toujours en cours de déambulation. Ils sont à quelques mètre l'un de l'autre._

_Derrière sa fontaine, Hermione piétine d'impatience._

_Black et Snape s'avancent l'un vers l'autre. _

_Gros plan sur le chronomètre enchanté de Ron qui indique_ « 13 : 50 : 28 : Action ! ».

_Black et Snape s'avancent toujours l'un vers l'autre._

_Ron fait signe à Rusard._

_Black et Snape sont à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre._

_Rusard, d'un geste ample et ferme, projette Miss Teigne au point médian de leur trajectoire. _

Miss Teigne : Mrkrgnaô !

_La séquence suivante sera passée à un extrême ralenti. Pour la B.O. on peut imaginer la _Sarabande_ de Haendel, sachant qu'elle figure déjà sur celle de _Barry Lindon_. _

_Black fait un pas de côté pour éviter la chatte, trébuche en avant et heurte de l'épaule Snape dont la tête est projetée en arrière sous l'impact. Son catogan se rompt, libérant une longue chevelure noire qui se déploie en éventail à droite, puis à gauche de sa nuque (crescendo de cordes). _

_Gros plan sur les mains de Black qui empoignent la robe de Snape à hauteur du cœur. _

_Zoom arrière accompagnant les deux hommes qui roulent à terre d'un commun accord, entremêlant leurs jambes._

_Plan en plongée sur Black gisant au sol, et dont le poitrail se soulève au ralenti._

_Plan en contre-plongée sur Snape dont les lèvres frissonnent comme pour céder un sarcasme... ou un sourire ?_

_Contre-plan. Avec une infinie lenteur, Black élève une main vers la joue de Snape._

_On enchaîne sur un Rusard écarquillé derrière Onésime._

_On enchaîne sur Hermione. Elle a les mains jointes, les yeux levés au ciel, et ses lèvres remuent doucement. _

_On enchaîne sur le pan de mur vierge. _

_On enchaîne sur Black et Snape dans leur amorce d'étreinte._

_Voix off _: Ben mince alors, les gars !

_Travelling arrière vers la porte du réfectoire où se masse un contingent de Poufsoufles Première Année. Ces bons petits ont expédié leur Saint-Honoré deux fois plus vite que les autres pour arriver à l'heure à leur cours de Sortilèges._

_Retour sur Black et Snape, désormais filmés à vitesse normale_.

Snape (_d'une voix rogue_) : Tu attends quoi pour dégager, Black ? Qu'on te prenne rendez-vous chez le véto? (_Aux petits Poufsoufles_.) Vous allez rester plantés là longtemps, graines de voyeurs ?

Black (_le repoussant d'une bourrade_) : Laisse les gosses tranquilles ! Pas leur faute si tu es né avec deux pieds gauches, dégénéré !

_Plan enchaîné sur Ron qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains, discrètement réconforté par Hermione. La B.O. se fait funèbre. Fondu au noir, puis au blanc, tandis qu'apparaît en majuscules sur l'écran le mot FIN._

... mais comme le pire n'est jamais sûr, découvrez le plan machiavélique du professseur McGonagall dans le prochain épisode : « Quidditch et quiproquo ».

(1) La défense de Petrov est une célèbre ouverture d'échecs mobilisant le cavalier blanc.


	3. Quidditch et quiproquo

_Oups, le planning a pris un coup dans l'aile avec le long week-end du 1__er__ mai. A ma décharge, je signale que ce chapitre est d'un tiers plus long que les précédents !_

_Merci pour les formidables reviews qui ne peuvent qu'encourager mes délires. Nyah-Wach, ne dis pas que tu n'es « qu'une » betareader : j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les betas qui donnent de leur temps et de leur attention pour aider leur prochaine à peaufiner leurs fics. Donc bravo et j'espère que celle-ci continuera à te plaire._

**3. Quidditch et quiproquo**

- Eh bien, ma chère, comment se porte notre petit complot ?

- Ma foi... l'initiative de M. Weasley est comme qui dirait tombée à plat. Mais j'ai bon espoir pour la suivante.

- Vraiment ? Qui prend la tête des opérations cette fois ?

- Moi-même, Albus.

- Une femme de tête vaut dix hommes de main, comme disait Bellatrix à ce pauvre Tom. Mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai surtout besoin que vous m'accompagniez chez Hagrid. Le Ministère accepte de lever le couvre-feu si et seulement si nous participons à l'effort de reconstruction en procurant nous-mêmes leurs fournitures aux élèves. Nous allons devoir mettre en place une couveuse artisanale pour les plumes d'oie...

- ... et un élevage de moutons pour les parchemins ?

- Vous m'avez compris. Reste à convaincre Hagrid de remplacer cette année le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques par un cours de Soins aux Créatures On Ne Peut Plus Moldues Mais Fichtrement Utiles, et nous ne serons pas trop de deux.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas femme à renoncer après un échec, comme la fine équipe l'apprit en termes clairs lorsqu'elle se concerta de nouveau le soir de Halloween. Il régnait ce soir-là un joyeux désordre qui encourageait le mélange des genres : on voyait élèves et professeurs ripailler au coude à coude, toutes Maisons confondues, comme ils avaient été amenés à le faire pendant la guerre devant des assiettes autrement moins chargées.

La petite troupe occupait une extrémité de la table Gryffondor où elle conspirait alertement derrière une barricade de brocs et de plats.

- M. Weasley, votre expérience a eu le mérite de prouver qu'avec ces deux phénomènes, il ne faut pas hésiter à frapper fort. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec votre appui. Nous allons confronter MM. Black et Snape au célèbre monstre aux yeux verts.

- Le... _le basilic_ ?

Minerva soupira. Puisqu'Albus était résolu à rénover le cursus disciplinaire, elle allait lui suggérer de ce pas une option "Littérature moldue pour ignares héroïques".

- Non, M. Potter. Je citais l'illustre Shakespeare : « Prenez garde à la jalousie, monseigneur : ce monstre aux yeux verts harcèle la proie dont il se nourrit ». Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite rivalité amoureuse pour serrer les cœurs et dénouer les langues.

- Oui, mais... vous croyez vraiment qu'ils... qu'ils sont suffisamment attirés pour...

- Potter, la myopie n'excuse pas tout. Que fait Sirius en ce moment ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extrémité de la table et rougit.

- Il oblige une citrouille à exécuter la danse du ventre devant un groupe de Troisièmes Années.

- Cette Ecole tourne vraiment à la chienlit. Enfin, c'est soir de fête, je fermerai les yeux. Et Severus ?

- Il écoute le professeur Trelawney prédire son avenir à Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

- On peut faire confiance à Sybille pour annoncer son décès à un trépassé, Halloween l'a toujours inspirée.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, ils ne sont même pas ensemble !

- Potter, voyons. Nul besoin d'un troisième oeil pour constater qu'à l'instant où je vous parle, Sirius dessine un S du bout de l'ongle sur la nappe tandis que Severus l'espionne avec le dos de sa cuiller à soupe. Croyez-moi, ils sont aussi mûrs pour mon plan que cette pauvre courge. (Non, Mlle Granger, je ne parlais pas du professeur Trelawney.) Je suggère toutefois que nous concentrions nos tirs sur Sirius, qui est plus impulsif et moins rôdé à dissimuler ses sentiments.

- Mais, Professeur... (Hermione, toujours en avance d'une intuition sur ses comparses masculins, avait décelé l'unique faille du plan.) Vous voulez dire que l'un de nous devra... euh... flirter en public avec le professeur Snape ?

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour dire « oui », passa en revue les visages de sa troupe sur lesquels se lisait un effroi unanime, et biaisa habilement. Galvanisée par le jus de citrouille, elle se sentait une trois-quart Serpentarde à cette heure.

- Oui et non, dit-elle avec prudence. Nous allons mettre à l'honneur vos connaissances en polynectar, Mlle Granger. Si l'un de nous se fait passer pour un tiers, il n'aura pas à rendre compte de ses actes par la suite. N'oubliez pas que notre premier match de Quidditch aura lieu la semaine prochaine et que le Directeur veut en faire le symbole de notre relève : le Ministre en personne viendra siffler le coup d'envoi. Les élèves ont reçu la permission d'inviter leurs proches et amis, une aubaine pour nous. M. Weasley !

Ron, qui piquait déjà du nez au-dessus de son assiette, redressa hâtivement le cap.

- M. Weasley, ce jeune athlète sémillant que vous admiriez tant en Quatrième Année...

- Viktor Krum ?

- Lui-même. Auriez-vous par hasard conservé un petit échantillon de sa personne ? Une mèche de cheveux ? Un poil de barbe ? Une rognure d'ongle, peut-être ?

- Professeur, ne parlez pas si fort ! (Ron jeta un coup d'œil apeuré par-dessus la barricade. De l'autre côté des brocs, Dean et Seamus avaient interrompu leur conversation et le regardaient avec intérêt.) Vous confondez fan et fétichiste! Et pour ce qui est d'arracher un cheveu au crâne de Krum, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il faudrait vraiment se lever à potron-minette.

La Professeur lui jeta un regard outré.

- Maintenant, si c'est un cheveu qu'il vous faut... (Ron inspecta de nouveau son assiette)... j'en ai un de Fleur Delacour, scotché dans mon journal intime de Quatrième Année. Il s'est pris dans l'agraphe de mon manteau quand elle m'a embrassé après la Deuxième Epreuve. Elle n'était pas encore fiancée à Bill à l'époque.

Coupant court à un chœur juvénile de « Fétichiste ! », la Professeur se pencha par-dessus la table pour tapoter maternellement la main du rouquin. En somme, ce garçon était plein de ressource dès qu'on le désincrustait un tant soit peu du Survivant.

- M. Weasley, votre cheveu tombe à pic. Je vous aurais bien proposé de tester vous-même le polynectar, mais votre présence sera requise sur le terrain au jour J. Ce qui vaut aussi pour MM. Potter et Malefoy puisque le match se joue entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Moi-même, je me dois d'être présente dans la tribune directoriale, ne serait-ce que pour garder une oreille sur M. Jordan. Il ne reste donc qu'une possibilité...

- Oh oui, Madame la Professeur ! Je ferai volontiers don de ma personne à une si noble cause.

Une minute de silence succéda à ce cri du cœur. Dans le vif de la conversation, la Professeur avait complètement oublié Rusard, assis à sa droite. Rapidement, elle pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, le succès de l'entreprise. De l'autre, un _nervous breakdown_ du petit personnel qui obligerait Albus à trouver un autre gardien pour les cinquante-trois moutons et les vingt-six oies que Mondingus Fletcher devait leur livrer d'ici la fin du mois.

Les vingt-six oies l'emportèrent.

- Argus, je vous remercie, dit Minerva d'une voix ferme (tout en se voilant mentalement la face à l'idée d'un Rusard blondi, velouté et doté d'intéressants ajouts mammaires). M. Weasley, une dernière question. Votre famille mise à part, qui est au courant des fiançailles de cette jeune personne avec votre aîné ?

- Personne. Ils veulent se marier dans la stricte intimité à cause des blessures de Bill. Ils n'ont même pas mis d'annonce dans la _Gazette_.

- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un mauvais plaisant s'avise d'envoyer un hibou à votre maman après notre petit sketch. Quant à votre sœur Ginny, je me charge de l'éloigner ce jour-là. Maintenant, passons aux détails pratiques. Le match commencera à quatorze heures trente sonnantes. Je suggère qu'à quatorze heures, au moment où nous nous lèverons de table...

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Ron, c'est la première fois que je te vois plier ta serviette après le fromage. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mmbloui.

- Allez mon pote, fais risette ! Le ciel est au beau fixe, le Ministre vient rien que pour nous, et j'ai parié cinq gallions avec Gogo que je choperais le vif en premier.

- Tu devrais vraiment cesser de l'appeler comme ça, Harry, au moins à cette table. Tu sais très bien que c'est aussi le surnom des Premières Années pour McGonagall. Le jour où tu provoqueras un regrettable malentendu, ne viens pas te plaindre à moi.

- Comparé à celui de cet après-midi, ce sera du nanan. Alors, Ron, paré pour l'accostage ? N'oublie pas la réplique convenue : « ... Oh, Professeur, j'ai teeeeellement parlé de vous à Fleur qu'elle rêve de saluer le grand homme que vous êtes. »

- Ta bouche, Potter. Occupe-toi de Gogo.

- M. Weasley, une petite visiteuse vous attend dans le hall d'entrée ! chantonna le professeur McGonagall en s'arrêtant devant leur table.

Elle ajouta un clin d'œil pour faire bonne mesure avant de chuchoter entre ses dents : « Et avec le sourire, Weasley, ou il y aura des pleurs et des grincements de dents pendant vos ASPICS ! »

Ron se leva, appela mentalement sur lui la protection de Godric Gryffondor, et partit d'un pas chancelant en direction du hall.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Pour la sixième fois en un quart d'heure, Minerva McGonagall consulta sa montre. Il était quatorze heures quarante et le siège qui jouxtait celui d'Albus dans la tribune des enseignants restait obstinément vide. Dans le stade, les deux équipes lévitaient mollement sous un soleil de novembre qui ne brillait pas par sa chaleur. Juché sur l'ancien Eclair de Feu de son filleul, Sirius Black exhortait les joueurs à s'échauffer avant le début du match. Ronald Weasley avait pris la pose du Gardien devant ses anneaux, mais Severus Snape n'était nulle part en vue.

Elle sursauta quand la main d'Albus lui effleura le bras. « Minerva, du calme. Je sais combien vous tenez à voir gagner Gryffondor, mais c'est _mon_ cache-nez que vous détricotez avec cette belle ardeur. »

Rouge comme un souafle, la Professeur lâcha le fil de laine qu'elle tordait entre ses doigts depuis un quart d'heure. Alors qu'elle cherchait une excuse, elle sentit un vent d'émotion passer sur sa rangée. Un sifflement lubrique retentit dans son dos. A sa gauche, Lee Jordan émit un commentaire que l'histoire n'a pas retenu, mais où figurait indubitablement l'expression « sacrée meumeuf ». Et Sirius Black, plantant là ses ouailles, dessina un virage serré pour se rapprocher de la tribune.

Abordant l'escalier principal bras-dessus bras-dessous, Severus Snape et Fleur Delacour volaient sans vergogne la vedette au Ministre.

La première pensée de Minerva fut qu'il fallait à tout prix tenir Rusard éloigné d'un miroir. Sans quoi il renierait définitivement son enveloppe corporelle première et insisterait pour faire ses rondes en talons aiguilles, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'occasionner une scène désagréable avec Albus. La seconde fut qu'elle demanderait un jour ou l'autre conseil à Hermione Granger pour sa garde-robe. La troisième se teinta d'un vague regret à la vue de ce qui était un fort joli couple: la robe noire de Severus et sa prestance austère formaient un contraste piquant avec les cheveux blonds et la grâce un peu enfantine de sa cavalière.

La quatrième fut que le match allait enfin pouvoir commencer puisque la place à côté d'Albus n'était plus vide. Elle entendait le Ministre s'excuser pour son retard d'une voix que la nervosité rendait curieusement haut perchée.

- ... absolument navré pour ce contretemps indépendant de sa volonté, mais il m'a remis son discours d'inauguration et il espère arriver à temps pour remettre la coupe à l'équipe gagnante. C'est un honneur de le représenter ici, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est aussi un plaisir et c'est... et c'est... bonté divine, c'est Fleur !

C'était Fleur, en effet, qui passait devant Percy Weasley avec un sourire d'extase, pendue au bras d'un Severus impassible qui la pilotait vers l'autre bout de la rangée. La tribune dessinant un léger arc-de cercle, la Professeur avait une vue imprenable sur le couple depuis sa position centrale. A sa droite, Albus toussa légèrement.

- Monsieur Weasley, si vous voulez bien faire les honneurs...

Percy Weasley, scrutant toujours sa future belle-sœur qui gazouillait à l'oreille d'un Mangemort fraîchement amnistié, se leva, dit d'une voix atone « Je déclare ce match ouvert », et retomba sur son siège en portant une main tremblante à son front.

Le coup de sifflet fut donc donné par Sirius Black qui, les yeux braqués sur la tribune, semblait décidé à arbitrer le match par-dessus son épaule. Tandis que les quatorze joueurs se lançaient dans leurs voltiges préliminaires, la Professeur sentit un choc léger sur ses genoux. Elle déplia un tortillon de papier et reconnut l'écriture penchée d'Albus : « Minerva, qu'avez-vous exactement manigancé ? »

Au bout de la rangée, Rusard avait sorti un éventail en nacre et rafraîchissait gentiment son voisin par une température calédonienne de trois degrés Celsius.

Fouillant dans ses jupes, la Professeur repêcha un bout de crayon et griffonna : « Vous expliquerai plus tard. Oubliettez P.W. après le match . »

Après quoi, tout se passa très vite.

Ron Weasley, que l'apparition de son frère avait plongé dans un état semi-catatonique, laissa passer un souafle sans même prélever un droit de douane.

Le parchemin retrouva les genoux de Minerva. « Quitte à nous brouiller avec le Ministère ? »

Rusard posa ses deux pieds sur la rambarde et releva négligemment l'ourlet de son fourreau en cachemire blanc, découvrant un mollet fait au tour.

Harry Potter exécuta un double tonneau arrière dans l'indifférence générale.

Envoyant paître la bienséance, Minerva McGonagall s'autorisa une orgie de points d'exclamation : « Oui !!!!! ».

Goyle intercepta la balle, esquiva adroitement un cognard en maraude, fendit l'air sous les acclamations de ses pairs et marqua contre son camp.

Rusard posa une main d'albâtre sur la joue de Snape.

L'arbitre accorda d'une voix forte un penalty aux Serdaigles.

La main d'albâtre décida que sa prochaine escale serait les lèvres de Snape.

Percy Weasley se leva d'un bond de son siège. Interprétant ce geste comme un élan d'enthousiasme, une partie de la rangée l'imita et se mit en demeure de mimer une ola, à l'indignation de la tribune Serpentard.

Sous prétexte de vérifier la fixation des anneaux Gryffondor, Sirius fit un large détour par la tribune, talonné de près par Harry. C'est le moment que choisit le vif d'or pour faire son entrée en scène. Retrouvant une vieille connaissance, et trouvant l'atmosphère un peu frisquette, la petite balle décida d'abréger les préliminaires en allant voleter auprès de Harry. Lequel ne lui accorda pas un regard, vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son parrain, lequel avait achevé son contrôle technique et cherchait manifestement un alibi pour repasser devant la tribune sans faillir entièrement à ses attributions.

- Harryyyyyy ! hurla d'une seule voix la tribune Gryffondor, déroutée par le cours des événements.

Lee Jordan fit remarquer d'une voix acide que si l'arbitre suivait le match d'un peu plus près, et si Potter suivait l'arbitre d'un peu plus loin, Gryffondor aurait peut-être une chance de sauver les meubles, maintenant c'est vous qui voyez, les gars. A sa stupéfaction, la Professeur McGonagall se pencha vers lui avec un doux sourire et chuchota d'une voix tout à fait audible puisqu'elle était à portée de mégaphone : « Allons, mon petit Jordan, l'important est de participer. Un vif de perdu, dix de retrouvés, non?»

Piquée au vif, la petite balle décida aussitôt d'aller faire risette à Drago, qui s'était positionné de façon à coacher discrètement Rusard dans sa stratégie d'infiltration snapienne. Il en était arrivé au point où la fausse Fleur, debout pour mieux suivre le match, s'appuyait contre l'épaule d'un Severus lui-même pressé contre la rambarde. Drago esquissa un mouvement du bras pour montrer à Rusard comment glisser sa main sur la nuque de Snape, rencontra le vif d'or en chemin, l'attrapa machinalement et le renvoya d'une secousse du poignet dans la direction de Harry.

- Dragoooooo ! gémit la tribune Serpentarde, non moins abasourdie que sa consœur.

Lee Jordan était maintenant convaincu qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Septièmes Années et que, somme toute, il avait connu des rêves plus idiots. « ... Et Potter passe le vif d'or à Bell, qui passe à Spinnet, qui passe à... oh, Merlin ! »

Par la suite, le professeur Dumbledore affirma que la responsabilité de l'accident revenait au professeur Snape, qui aurait dû savoir à son âge qu'il est excessivement dangereux de se pencher au-dessus d'une rampe et pas juste dans les trains moldus. Le point de vue de l'intéressé n'ayant jamais été rendu public, on se bornera aux témoignages oculaires des Serdaigles dont l'acuité n'est plus à démontrer et dont la tribune faisait face à celle des enseignants. Tous s'accordent à dire que le professeur fit preuve d'un notable sang-froid alors qu'il pendait dans le vide, retenu d'une main à une balustrade qui avait connu deux guerres civiles et une bonne centaine d'hivers écossais.

Quant à Mme Luna Weasley, née Lovegood, qui affirme à ce jour qu'il portait un boxer distribué par Bertie Crochu (avec, sur la couture arrière, le slogan « Tous les goûts sont dans ma nature »), ses propos n'engagent qu'elle.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que Rusard, lui, recula de deux pas en piaillant « Au secours ! » Il avait deviné que les 48 kilos de Fleur Delacour ne feraient pas le poids contre l'ancien espion d'1m 82, maigre mais musclé. Tandis que Lee Jordan commentait « le déplorable incident qui touche un de nos plus respectés enseignants » (il avait Potions le lendemain) et que Filius Flitwick tentait en vain d'opposer un _Levicorpus_ aux bourrasques calédoniennes, le reste des regards se portèrent sur le fond du terrain. Deux silhouettes s'y détachaient de la masse des joueurs, pétrifiés devant l'incident.

Sirius Black fonçait droit sur la tribune sur son Eclair de Feu.

Et, longeant un axe parallèle, Harry Potter cavalait sur le Stratonimbus 3000 hypercaréné offert par « les sorciers de Londres reconnaissants à leur jeune champion ».

Il fallait un benêt de la trempe de Crabbe pour s'offrir à prendre les paris sur l'issue de cette compétition-dans-la-compétition. Harry pila net sous la balustrade, saisit son professeur de Potions par la taille, l'assit devant lui sur son balai et entama un tour d'honneur du stade malgré les protestations de Snape.

Au passage, il cueillit un vif d'or revenu à ses premières amours.

A peine avait-il quitté la tribune que celle-ci était percutée de plein fouet par Sirius Black dans un gracieux roulé-boulé qui le laissa aux pieds de Fleur Delacour. Un cri de rage qui avait la voix du professeur McGonagall salua son arrivée. Derrière lui, les panneaux des scores affichèrent 120, puis 150, puis 115 dans la case Gryffondor : visiblement, le jury peinait à quantifier le bonus Snape.

« M. Potter, soyez assuré que je n'oublierai pas votre geste », dit le bonus avec un sourire inquiétant lorsque Harry se décida enfin à le poser devant les vestiaires. Tandis que Snape s'éloignait dans un envol de serge noire, Harry se vit entouré de Gryffondors bruyamment approbateurs. Il commençait tout juste à répondre aux questions de la presse quand Minerva McGonagall, se frayant un chemin dans la foule à coups de chignon, se planta devant lui.

« Ah vous voilà, Potter ! Je ne vous félicite pas ! Vous ne pouviez pas rester à votre place et laisser faire l'arbitre ? Mais non, Monsieur ignore les priorités hiérarchiques ! Monsieur s'imagine qu'il a le monopole du sauvetage aérien ! Je ne sais ce qui me retient d'ôter cinquante points à Gryffondor, jeune crétin ! »

Sur ce elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs avant de se laisser conduire à l'Infirmerie par Hermione Granger.

« Il n'y a pas de héros sans auditoire », écrivait André Malraux. Ce soir-là, Harry Potter aurait volontiers troqué son auréole contre une cellule au troisième sous-sol d'Azkaban. De préférence insonorisée.

(1) Le short Bertie Crochu est un emprunt à Sushi qui en revêt Snape au premier chapitre de sa merveilleuse série « The Civil War Verse » (j'espère avoir un jour le courage de la traduire). Sous sa plume toutefois, le slogan publicitaire devient « A Risk With Every Mouthful » - Goûtez-moi à vos risques et périls.

_Croyez-vous qu'ils déclareront forfait pour autant ? Que non point ! Pour découvrir le plan zoomorphique d'Hermione Granger, guettez le chapitre 4, « Tu fais chien, Black ! »._


	4. Tu fais chien, Black!

_On doit à T. S. Eliot, ce grand poète anglais, un constat désabusé : « Avril est le plus cruel des mois »._

_Faux. Le mois le plus cruel pour écrire une fic, c'est mai. Pour moi à cause d'une angine et d'une tonne de boulot, mais j'adresse une pensée z'émue à celles d'entre vous qui passent, ont passé ou vont passer leurs partiels de fac par ce doux printemps ensoleillé. _

_Nous, passons au chapitre suivant. Avec un grain de poésie, parce qu'une jeune fille aussi accomplie qu'Hermione Granger mérite mieux que mon humour potache. _

**4. Tu fais chien, Black !**

- Ma chère, comment vous portez-vous ? Je vous ai apporté des bonbons car les fleurs c'est périssable, surtout à l'époque des chrysanthèmes.

- Merci, Albus. Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue nerveuse. Pom-Pom affirme qu'une bonne cure de pimentine me remettra sur pied avant la fin de la semaine. D'ici-là...

- D'ici-là, je vais annuler l'Opération avant que ces deux zouaves ne nous rendent complètement chèvres. Je n'aurai qu'à les placer sous _Silencio_ pendant le prochain conseil de classe, voilà tout.

- Non, Albus, c'est hors de question. J'accomplirai cette tâche, quand bien même je devrais y laisser mon dernier neurone. Du reste, nous touchons peut-être au but. Mlle Granger m'a soumis une idée digne de son intelligence et je lui ai laissé les pleins pouvoirs ainsi que l'usage de mon bureau. Je regrette juste de ne pouvoir l'aider dans l'exécution pratique de son plan.

- Et quel est ce fameux plan ?

- Eh bien, Mlle Granger m'approuve d'avoir songé à la métamorphose. Mais plutôt que de l'appliquer à l'un d'entre nous, elle voudrait...

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Ce n'est quand même pas sorcier ! dit Hermione Granger, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Après sept ans d'invectives envers Severus Snape et sa conception médiévale de la pédagogie, elle commençait à éprouver une certaine sympathie pour son enseignant. A sa place, il aurait déjà flanqué une retenue aux trois cornichons à qui elle détaillait son plan depuis vingt minutes et qui la regardaient comme si elle leur venait de leur apprendre qu'elle était enceinte des œuvres de Firenze.

Pourtant son plan était marqué au coin du bon sens. Hermione avait bien remarqué que si MM. Snape et Black en restaient au point mort dans leurs relations, c'était parce qu'ils étaient, en bons _homo sapiens_, doués de parole. Parole dont ils faisaient un usage déplorable depuis l'âge de onze ans, même si on devait leur reconnaître une certaine verve créative, et qui n'allait pas déboucher de sitôt sur une déclaration réciproque en bouts-rimés. Non, MM. Snape et Black étaient pris dans une spirale infernale où ils désiraient de tout cœur communiquer et ne parvenaient qu'à s'injurier copieusement. Pour briser la spirale et les obliger à manifester leurs émotions, le plus simple était d'organiser une rencontre non plus entre Snape et Sirius, mais entre Snape et _Padfoot_.

- Imaginez le scénario suivant : nous mettons Snape en présence d'un chien muet... blessé, peut-être... qui le regarde de ses grands yeux humides... en agitant mollement une patte couverte de bandages... et lui...

- Si c'est le Snape auquel je pense, lui sort un 44 Magnum de ses jupes et l'achève sans sourciller.

- Ha ha, Harry. Drago, n'est-ce pas que le professeur cache des trésors d'humanité sous sa rude écorce ? Tu es son filleul, tu devrais le savoir. N'est-ce pas qu'il s'attendrira devant une bête qui souffre, surtout si c'est l'homme qu'il aime dans le secret de son âme ?

Le jeune Malefoy écarta les deux mains avec une moue évasive, de celles qui remplacent avantageusement la réponse "ptêt ben qu'oui, mais ptêt ben que non". Il avait découvert son utilité au cours des deux années précédentes, chaque fois que ses parents abordaient les questions d'actualité avec lui (« Mais enfin, cette Marque, tu la prends ou tu ne la prends pas ? »). Comme disait ensuite Narcissa pour consoler son mari, c'était toujours la preuve que les Malefoy étaient de pure souche anglo-normande. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, et le Lord patienterait bien encore une petite semaine.

- Mione, à supposer que Snape ait des tendances zoophiles cachées — ce que nous ignorons — comment vas-tu persuader Sirius de lui faire des yeux de cocker ? Autant exiger qu'il lui roule un patin en direct, au moins on ne l'entendra pas se poiler.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron Weasley, je n'ai aucune intention d'impliquer Sirius dans cette affaire. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes ici dans une Ecole de magie. Avec une bibliothèque dont la section Métamorphose, au dire de Mme Pince, comporte huit mille sept cent vingt-deux ouvrages.

- Mione, tu rêves. Le temps que tu lises huit mille sept cent bouquins pour trouver la recette d'un Padfoot bis, Snape et Sirius auront déjà divorcé trois ou quatre fois devant le Magenmagot.

- Oh, allez au diable, les garçons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tue à vous expliquer un plan qui est a) subtile, b) réfléchi et c) sans rapport avec le Quidditch. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai déjà embauché un conseiller technique. Allez jouer à la baballe, moi j'ai à réfléchir. Du balai !

SB – SS – SB – SS

Le conseiller technique était Remus Lupin, trop content de fermer boutique pour retourner à l'Ecole un dimanche. Poudlard avait été pour lui un sanctuaire et un terrain de jeu sans pareil, auquel il conservait une grande tendresse malgré son refus d'y enseigner pour ne pas effrayer les parents d'élèves. Que ce soit pour évoquer James avec Harry, Harry avec Sirius ou Sirius avec Hermione, Remus adorait passer ses week-ends au château.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en ouvrant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Tout dans cette pièce le ramenait au temps de ses études. Tout... ou presque. Le jour pâle de novembre éclairait les mêmes boiseries grises, le même poêle de fonte et les mêmes livres au cuir vieilli, mais il lui montrait aussi une jeune fille élancée dont la chevelure drue et les gestes vifs témoignaient qu'elle-même n'avait rien d'ancien.

- Professeur ! C'est tellement chic à vous d'être venu...

Elle avait l'air si contente de le voir qu'il eut chaud au cœur. Il s'était toujours senti en bonne compagnie avec Hermione, qui partageait son amour des livres, des chats et de la maraude... bien tempérée.

- J'avais peur que vous ne preniez pas mon hibou au sérieux. Mais je crois que le professeur Dumbledore vous a écrit de son côté, et Mme McGonagall ?

- En effet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Poudlard devienne la dernière agence matrimoniale où l'on cause... mais si c'est une idée d'Albus, je m'incline. Albus a toujours ses raisons que la raison ignore. Maintenant, indique-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

Hermione se lança dans une troisième redite de son plan.

- Mmmm. Pas facile. Il ne s'agira pas juste de créer un gros chien noir, il s'agira d'évoquer un Animagus crédible. J'ignore combien de fois Severus a vu Sirius sous sa forme animale, mais lui-même a un regard d'aigle et une mémoire d'éléphant. Prends une plume, Hermione, nous allons noter quelques paramètres. Hauteur de garrot...

SB – SS – SB – SS

- ... il faut savoir qu'à quinze ans, Sirius entamait sa crise identitaire. Il n'avait pas encore rompu avec les Black, mais il se laissait pousser les cheveux, écoutait les Stones à plein volume et lisait les classiques moldus pour faire bisquer Maman.

- Mais quel rapport avec son Animagus ?

- Disons juste qu'il dévorait Sherlock Holmes à l'époque.

Hermione se concentra quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumina.

- _Le Chien des Baskerville _? « Un énorme chien noir comme du charbon, un chien tel qu'un œil mortel n'en a jamais vu... une forme sombre qui se ruait sur nous à travers le brouillard, et dont les immenses mâchoires semblaient dégouliner d'une flamme bleuâtre... »

- Toujours la sorcière la plus fûtée de l'Ecole, sourit Remus.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Les cris des joueurs de Quidditch leur parvenaient de loin par la fenêtre ouverte, avec l'odeur des feux de bois que Hagrid entretenait dans son potager. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière calme. Ils se penchaient sur un bureau couvert de parchemins, et les cheveux de Hermione effleuraient parfois l'épaule de Remus.

- Un poil si noir que j'aurais du mal à le qualifier. Tiens, noir comme une nuit sans lune.

- Noir comme un corbeau sans sa corneille.

- Joli, ça. Noir comme un café sans chocolat.

- Noir comme un au revoir sans baiser... eh bien quoi? C'est une expression de ma grand'mère. On ne dit pas ça chez les sorciers ?

- Un loup-garou n'est pas le mieux placé pour répondre, Hermione. Bon, disons un poil noir foncé...

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Sur quoi pensais-tu t'exercer ? Idéalement, il faudrait un autre être vivant. Je sais que Minerva adore transformer son bureau en goret pour épater ses Premières Années, mais ça demande un niveau de compétence bien supérieur au nôtre.

Un petit coup à la porte les interrompit. Il précédait l'entrée de Rusard, brandissant une corbeille d'où montaient des miaulements éperdus et qu'il déposa sur le plancher, près du poêle.

- Merci, M. Rusard, dit Hermione. Ils sont en bonne santé, j'espère ?

- Ils se portent comme un charme, Mlle Hermione, et la maman aussi. Essayez de me les rendre intacts si possible, c'est sans doute la dernière chance pour Miss Teigne de fonder une famille nombreuse.

- Miss Teigne ? dit Remus une fois que la porte se fut refermée. Miss Teigne a des chatons et Sirius va épouser Severus ? C'est vraiment une ère nouvelle qui commence. Et Rusard te les confie sans protester ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret à Pattenrond qui avait déniché la réserve cachée d'herbe à chat du professeur McGonagall et ronronnait béatement, vautré sur le dos.

- Disons que je suis plus ou moins leur grand'mère paternelle. Et je compte juste les utiliser temporairement. J'avais pensé à un sort d'agrandissement pour commencer, suivi d'un charme transgénérique...

SB – SS – SB – SS

Le soleil couchant jetait des reflets mordorés dans la chevelure d'Hermione. Debout derrière elle sur le balcon, Remus inspectait la Forêt Interdite du regard.

- Non, je ne le vois pas. Les sorts de métamorphose durent de dix à quinze jours, espérons qu'il passera inaperçu pendant ce temps.

- Dans l'optique matrimoniale d'Albus, on peut toujours envisager qu'il sympathise avec Crocdur.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû commencer par le sort d'agrandissement. Ça vous a une sacrée détente dans les pattes arrière, un chaton géant.

- Non, Hermione, c'est moi qui ai voulu ouvrir la fenêtre tout à l'heure. Heureusement que le bureau de Minerva est au premier étage. Combien de chatons dans cette portée, déjà ?

- Quatorze, Professeur.

- Remus, s'il te plaît. Et entre savants fous, on se tutoie. Quatorze chatons... Hermione, ce que nous faisons enfreint toutes les lois de la bioéthique, mais tant pis. Passe-moi le numéro deux, on va inverser la procédure...

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Ne nous décourageons pas, dit Remus entre deux bouchées de rôti. Rome n'a pas été bâtie en un jour, Padfoot II attendra bien que nous ayons fini de dîner.

- Le problème, c'est les yeux. Chaque fois que je lance un sort pour les colorer en gris, le chaton se met à loucher.

- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

- Remus...

-Mmm ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit adieu dans ta vie, ou on ne t'a jamais embrassé pour te dire adieu ?

Remus reposa soigneusement son couvert et se leva. « Pour les yeux, un charme d'apparence devrait suffire. Je doute que Snape ait eu l'occasion de les voir de très près. Au suivant de ces messieurs... »

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Eh bien, ça me paraît impeccable, dit Remus d'une voix blanchie par la fatigue – il était près de onze heures, et il songeait que Minerva McGonagall ferait une rechute nerveuse si elle voyait l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis son bureau. Le sol était jonché de tasses de café et de chatons plus ou moins convertis à l'état canin, dont la moitié traînaient un strabisme virulent. Il y avait des parchemins un peu partout, des poils noirs sur le tapis et une jeune fille en bras de chemise, assise par terre, qui câlinait un molosse.

Tout cela pour assurer à Sirius Black un avenir radieux avec son ex-souffre-douleur. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ne doutait vraiment de rien.

- Oreilles... côtes avant... côtes arrière... échine... panache... griffes... coussinets... c'est bon ! On va faire une prise de son. Regarde la belle baguette, Paddy ! Elle est pour qui, la baguette ? Elle est pour le chienchien, oui !

- ... niaaôw ?

- Ah. Hum. Eh bien, personne n'est parfait... Hermione, reviens immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que je disais ça !

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir là pour ce soir, Remus. Avec deux chatons dans le panier, ne gâchons pas nos munitions. Et puis tu dois vraiment être très, très fatigué. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te remercier et te dire au r...

- Oh, je reviendrai demain, dit Remus.

SB – SS – SB – SS

- Remus, c'est chic à toi d'être revenu ! Regarde s'il est beau !

Remus cligna des yeux sous le soleil matinal et regarda Hermione.

- Je pioche dessus depuis l'aube et je crois vraiment que Mme McGonagall serait fière de moi. Aboie un peu, Paddy !

Paddy Bis aboya d'une voix de centaure. (1)

- Couché ! Debout ! Fais le mort ! Agite la patte ! L'autre patte ! Oh, et écoute ça, Remus... Sirius... Sirius Black...

Le chien leva le museau et ulula lugubrement.

- Bravo ! dit Remus. Je m'y serais trompé moi-même. Quand veux-tu les mettre en présence ?

- Nous finissons plus tôt le mercredi et c'est le jour où le professeur Snape va cueillir des herbes dans la Forêt. Si tu pouvais éloigner Sirius...

- Je l'inviterai à la confiserie avec Harry. A ce propos, Hermione... je me suis permis de t'apporter des chocolats pour fêter ton succès. Je savais que tu réussirais, avec ou sans mon aide. C'est un assortiment que je voulais baptiser Magie Noire, mais il paraît que les Moldus ont déjà une option sur le nom. Non, je n'en veux pas, ils sont pour toi.

- Remus...

- Oui ?

- Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche.

- Je vous vois venir, jeune fille. Très bien. J'ai un faible pour les prali...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Merci, Hermione.

- Au revoir, Remus.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Trois jours plus tard, un petit cortège composé d'une jeune fille en fleur, d'un jeune blond maussade et d'un chaton géant génétiquement modifié pénétrait dans la Forêt Interdite. La maussaderie de Drago venait de ce qu'il avait tenté en vain un baroud d'honneur pour aller manger des friandises avec son amant au lieu d'explorer un sous-bois humide, glacial et fréquenté par diverses créatures bannies de son carnet mondain. Le baroud s'était conclu sur la menace d'Hermione de révéler à l'ensemble des Septièmes Années qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie avait été rebaptisée « Pythounet » par le grand Harry Potter, et Drago savait d'expérience que les menaces d'Hermione n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

- Granger, c'est la quatrième fois que nous repassons devant cet épicéa. Je te préviens qu'à la cinquième, je te plante là avec ton hybride.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à sa boussole. Snape avait annoncé son intention de leur faire reproduire en classe le Philtre calmant, dont la base était un mélange d'aubépine et de sauge pilées. Les buissons d'aubépine poussant en terrain découvert, elle était certaine d'en trouver dans les clairières bordant le sentier principal. Tirant sur la laisse de Padfoot Bis improvisée avec son écharpe d'uniforme, elle reprit son chemin... pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Son sens de l'orientation ne l'avait pas trompée : leur proie se trouvait à moins d'un mètre, un panier d'osier à ses pieds, sur fond d'arbustes aux feuilles ourlées de givre dont les baies rouges mettaient en valeur sa robe noire.

Le tout aurait fait un délicieux tableau si Snape leur avait tourné le dos. Le problème, c'était qu'il leur faisait face, les poings sur les hanches et le sécateur à la main. Dans n'importe quelle autre main, le sécateur aurait rajouté une touche agreste à la scène. Dans la sienne, c'était un rappel tangible du sort Sectumsempra inventé par le jeune Severus à ses moments perdus.

- Mlle Granger, M. Malefoy. J'ignorais que le Directeur avait signé une décharge vous autorisant à venir très littéralement piétiner mes plates-bandes.

Hermione s'avança de quelques pas. Derrière elle, Paddy Bis poussa un cri déchirant. Il avait supporté avec un courage exemplaire la séparation d'avec ses frères et sœurs, son changement d'espèce, trois jours de réclusion supervisés par le professeur McGonagall et le choc climatique de sa première sortie. Mais il est des spectacles qu'il vaut mieux épargner à un chaton de trois semaines, dont un professeur Snape faisant claquer une paire de cisailles d'un air méditatif.

A peine le hurlement avait-il retenti que la scène changea du tout au tout. Snape jeta son sécateur de côté et fit deux enjambées vers eux, l'air stupéfait. « Mlle Granger... ce chien... »

- Nous l'avons trouvé près de la cabane de Hagrid, Professeur... il avait l'air perdu... souffrant... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un chien ordinaire. Il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Un « Merlin ! » consterné fut la seule réponse de Snape. Il s'était agenouillé près du chien et Hermione put voir que sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la posa sur la nuque de l'animal.

- Black ?... Sirius Black, c'est toi ?...

Réglé comme une horloge, Paddy Bis ulula.

- Sirius, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Mais si tu es blessé, il faut que je t'examine. Peux-tu t'allonger sur l'herbe ?

Paddy Bis leva ses yeux gris sur l'homme qui lui parlait d'une voix étrangement douce, l'observa un moment puis roula sur le flanc. Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard et s'agenouillèrent à leur tour aux côtés du chien. Hermione plaqua une main ferme sur la queue touffue qui battait un peu trop joyeusement le sol.

Snape se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du chien quelques mots inaudibles. Ses longues mains fines parcoururent lentement l'échine de l'animal. Paddy frissonna de plaisir et, retrouvant un réflexe commun à ses races d'origine et d'adoption, s'allongea sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air. Snape lui gratta délicatement le cou et les oreilles puis, laissant échapper un soupir, leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Mlle Granger, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir. Black est visiblement à l'agonie et le plus simple est encore d'abréger ses souffrances. Un petit Avada fera l'affaire, si vous voulez bien me prêter votre baguette.

- Parrain !

- Professeur !

- Voyez comme le hasard fait bien les choses : j'ai justement besoin d'un foie de chien pour ma prochaine expérience. Si celui de Black était moins cirrhosé, je le garderais en souvenir de lui. Mais après trois ans de cuites ininterrompues square Grimmauld...

- Mon foie vaut largement le tien, Snape. Ce n'est pas moi qui buvais du Fluide explosif en cachette sous mes draps quand j'avais quinze ans !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le sentier. Appuyé au tronc d'un mélèze, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et un filleul désemparé à sa gauche, Sirius Black observait la scène d'un œil attentif.

- En matière d'hygiène de vie, Black, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi. A quinze ans, tu sniffais de la poudre de cheminette dans l'espoir de t'offrir un bon trip !

Sirius éclata de rire et jeta sa cigarette au sol. Rejoignant le petit groupe, il examina à son tour le grand chien noir vautré dans les bras de son adversaire tandis que Drago et Hermione reculaient prudemment. Sirius se pencha et sa voix se fit soudain plus feutrée.

- Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé l'âme sœur, Severus. Quand comptez-vous envoyer les faire-parts, le Sinistros et toi ?

Un instant, les deux hommes se regardèrent. La scène était devenue curieusement intime : ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir oublié qu'ils avaient un entourage, deux élèves, un sentier bordé d'arbres nus, le vent qui leur refroidissait le visage. Leur champ de vision n'allait pas plus loin que l'autre et ce grand chien noir qu'ils caressaient d'un même accord, laissant leurs mains se côtoyer sur la toison noire. Lentement, délibérément, Snape flatta l'animal une dernière fois. Puis, il le repoussa sans brutalité de son giron et se leva.

- Mlle Granger, puisqu'un irresponsable a cru bon de cloner Black, veuillez ramener son double au château et avertir le Directeur. M. Potter, M. Malefoy, la récréation est terminée. Black...

- Je rentre avec toi, Hermione, dit Sirius. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise sa forme Animagus au détour d'un bosquet, j'aimerais en profiter encore un peu.

Réconcilié avec la Forêt et ses occupants, le chien ne fit aucune difficulté pour suivre Sirius et Hermione. Snape adressa un bref signe de tête aux deux garçons demeurés sous le mélèze et ramassa son sécateur. Harry et Drago se hâtèrent de reprendre le sentier qui devait les ramener à Poudlard.

Ils attendirent d'avoir mis une distance respectable entre les aubépines et eux pour se livrer à un rapide débriefing.

- On a tout essayé pour le retarder, Remus et moi. Les profiteroles au chocolat, les souvenirs de Maraudeurs, les infos sportives à la télé... rien ! Intenable ! Et il a fallu qu'on prenne le raccourci par les bois...

- Je la retiens, Granger, avec ses mélos animaliers. Snape n'a pas donné une seconde dans le panneau et il va finir par avoir des soupçons. Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi, que Sirius se pointe à la seconde près où nous le localisons ?

- Je crois qu'il a un GPS dans le cerveau en ce qui concerne Snape. Et vice versa. Ou alors c'est que l'Histoire se répète et que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs.

- J'espère que l'auteure nous ménage un pitch légèrement plus original. Non, le plus clair dans tout ça, c'est qu'il faut les amener à se toucher, pas juste à se parler. Sur ce point, Granger n'a pas tort. Tu les as vus tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, mais s'ils ne sont même pas fichus de s'effleurer l'index en public...

- Fais-moi confiance, ils vont s'effleurer beaucoup plus que l'index, et en public. Il est temps qu'un Serpentard reprenne le contrôle des opérations. J'aurai juste besoin de toi pour la phase préliminaire...

- Des préliminaires ? (Harry pila net dans le sentier, les yeux brillants. Après deux ans d'abstinence contrainte et forcée pour la Bonne Cause, ce n'était plus seulement son cœur qu'il écoutait désormais.) Tu veux que je fasse quoi, exactement ?

Le jeune blond lui rendit un sourire, teinté d'une légère perfidie.

- Me demander en mariage, tout simplement, Harry chéri.

(1) C'est pas une faute d'orthographe, c'est un calembour.

_Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur le plan pragmatique de Drago Malefoy dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, « Langues fourchues... ». En prime, une visite gratuite du Manoir Malefoy et un quizz-bonus pour me faire pardonner mon retard._


	5. Langues fourchues

_Et c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre. Un grand merci à eadha, tania et faaaannnaaaaa pour leurs adorables reviews, un autre à Winston Churchill pour la citation d'exergue trouvée _in extremis_, et un zibou d'honneur à qui a recensé cette histoire sur la communauté acciofics. Si je ne termine pas, avec ça !_

_Note : « Black is beautiful » est d'abord le nom et le slogan d'un célèbre mouvement de revendication noir-américain des années 60 et 70._

**5. Langues fourchues...**

- Minerva, je ne voudrais pas vous presser indûment. Mais le temps passe et...

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Albus ? Je suis magicienne, moi, pas faiseuse de miracles. Pour les causes perdues, voyez saint Jude. Et pour une cause impliquant Sirius _et_ Severus, exigez d'être mis en relation avec Dieu. Entre supérieurs hiérarchiques, on doit pouvoir s'entendre.

- Ma chère, je voulais juste les noms des élèves qui resteront à Poudlard pour Noël...

- Oh. Pardon, Albus, je deviens plus monomaniaque qu'un mage noir. La liste sera sur votre bureau dans une heure.

- Et d'ici à ce que j'obtienne le numéro de cheminette du Tout-Puissant... ?

- Attendons les fiançailles de notre petit lion. Je puis vous certifier que nos deux zouaves seront de la partie : M. Malefoy a passé le dernier cours de Métamorphose à refaire son plan de table sous prétexte de tracer un diagramme de transmutation arthurien.

- Ils sont en progrès depuis l'incident du chien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Sirius a demandé à Severus de lui passer le sel hier, si c'est ce que vous avez en tête.

- Et Severus s'est abstenu de convertir le sel en arsenic. A ce train-là, Denis Crivey figurera sur une carte de chocogrenouille lorsqu'ils échangeront leur premier baiser.

- Albus ! Qui est le pessimiste, maintenant ?

SB – SS – SB – SS

Le Manoir Malefoy, où était programmé le dîner de fiançailles, avait fait l'objet d'une solide négociation prénuptiale entre Harry et Drago. Drago tenait à garder la maison de ses pères, déjà lourdement hypothéquée pour financer la caution de Lucius et Narcissa. Assignés à résidence surveillée, ceux-ci attendaient leur procès avec un calme d'autant plus zen qu'ils avaient reçu du Ministère l'assurance discrète que leur cas serait examiné en dernier. A en juger par l'agenda du Mangamot, les Malefoy étaient promis à une vieillesse sédentaire — interdiction de transplaner à plus de dix kilomètres de leur domicile — mais tranquille.

Harry, lui, envisageait la cohabitation avec ses beaux-parents sans ferveur excessive. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un foyer, mais pas au point de partager ses croissants du matin avec un homme qui l'avait vu subir le troisième degré dans un cimetière sans plus lever le petit doigt que sur sa tasse d'Earl Grey. Ni d'aller porter des oranges à Bellatrix le jour de Noël parce que la famille, petit, c'est la famille.

Ayant épuisé leur batterie d'arguments, du respect des traditions au câlin du réveil, les fiancés aboutirent à un compromis. On ne vendrait pas le Manoir et on y ferait la cérémonie du mariage en juin. Ils iraient ensuite vivre à Londres, dans la maison du square Grimmauld que Kreattur avait ordre de redécorer dans un style plus high tech. Quant au Manoir, il serait racheté par Harry qui en laisserait l'usufruit à ses beaux-parents jusqu'à leur dernier jour. Après, comme disait Drago, il serait toujours temps d'en faire un parc d'attraction Mangemort, avec petite boutique des horreurs, authentique train fantôme et salon des supplices reconstitué dans la cave à vin de Lucius.

Ces basses considérations mises à part, il va de soi que le jeune couple nageait dans l'euphorie.

Et en profitait pour faire un peu de prosélytisme en douce.

- Tu sais, Sirius, ce qu'il y a de fabuleux quand on se met en ménage, c'est qu'on a tout de suite l'impression de vivre double.

- P'tit gars, j'ai pris assez de bouteille pour t'assurer qu'un whisky-de-feu bien tassé produit le même effet.

- Ne le redis pas à Potter, Parrain, mais je crois vraiment que le couple est l'avenir de l'homme. Au fait, tu accepterais d'être témoin à notre mariage ?

- Mais comment donc, Drago. Ce sera l'occasion ou jamais d'étrenner une nouvelle robe noire.

SB – SS – SB – SS

La cérémonie de fiançailles eut lieu le 5 décembre devant un cercle restreint d'amis. Il avait bien fallu prévenir la presse, mais les sorts de répulsion jetés par Flitwick et Minerva autour de la propriété s'avérèrent assez puissants pour empêcher même Rita Skeeter d'assister à l'heureux événement. (Elle se vengea dans un article intitulé « Gay, gay, marions-nous » que les jeunes stagiaires de la _Gazette _se voient encore citer en exemple de nos jours.) Noël était assez proche pour que Narcissa fasse d'une pierre deux coups en matière de décor : les invités furent donc accueillis par une pluie d'étoiles filantes rouges et vertes sur les cyprès millénaires qui bordaient l'allée du perron. Puis ils traversèrent un long vestibule de marbre noir éclairé par des caryatides en forme de Gorgones, une serre remplie de narcisses et un petit salon vert et argent réservé aux invités de marque, avant d'accéder à la salle de réception. Ici, l'auteure repose _Maisons et Jardins, _excédée_,_ et se borne à dire que c'était très vaste, très glamour, très anglais et que les portraits de famille étaient hystérisés par l'occasion (contrairement aux rumeurs, les orgies Mangemort supervisées par Narcissa consistaient essentiellement à mastiquer des œufs de lumps en comparant des pedigrees.).

Si Harry et Drago avaient eu des mots au sujet de leur habitat, ils étaient vite tombés d'accord pour limiter le cérémoniel au strict minimum. Pour citer Remus au chapitre précédent, on entrait dans une ère nouvelle : pour pittoresques que soient les anciennes coutumes, il ne leur semblait pas indispensable d'égorger un phénix au-dessus du futur lit de noces, ni de convoquer un concile de Médicomages pour attester la virginité des jeunes promis (« Non, Potter, je ne crois pas qu'un _Reparo_ ferait l'affaire ici. »).

Ils se bornèrent donc à échanger des regards embués, quelques mots de latin et deux anneaux avant d'inviter l'assistance à prendre place devant les couverts de famille. Applaudissant le doublé gagnant, les convives déplièrent leurs serviettes et entamèrent prudemment... eh bien, la conversation avec leur voisin de table. A cet égard, le plan de table dressé par Drago sous les directives d'Hermione était un prodige de tact géostratégique. Il s'agissait après tout de placer trente personnes dont une dizaine — les maîtres des lieux et leurs proches encore en liberté — avaient cherché sans relâche à éradiquer les vingt autres, faire en sorte que le représentant du Ministère ne côtoie ni un membre de l'Ordre, ni un ex-Mangemort, ménager une zone de non-tir entre Sirius et le restant des Black et sélectionner deux voisins de table pour le professeur Snape. Ce qu'on pourrait appeler quadrature d'un cercle vicieux, mais Hermione s'en était tirée avec les honneurs.

Aussi l'atmosphère devint bientôt aussi chaleureuse que la flambée de chêne qui grondait dans l'âtre, nourrie de ces échanges cordiaux qui font tout le charme des réunions de famille. Genre : « les stratus sont haut dans le ciel nous aurons de la pluie demain, on peut faire confiance aux Malefoy pour servir du saumon _et_ du foie gras en entrée, Harry a l'air d'avoir avalé sa baguette, six Eclairs de Feu sur leur liste de mariage ça fait nouveau riche, les stratus sont haut dans le ciel nous aurons de la pluie demain, inutile de te goinfrer Black Narcissa a dû prévoir un doggy-bag, je n'ai pas ton talent pour broyer du noir un jour de fête Snape, Ron je te signale que c'est mon verre que tu es en train de vider, quel exquis chignon cher Lucius, et les stratus sont haut dans le ciel nous aurons de la pluie demain. »

Lorsque la pièce montée fit son apparition avec un petit lion et un petit dragon en sucre filé frottant leur museau au sommet de la génoise, chacun fit « aaaaah », Drago embrassa Harry sur le nez et Albus Dumbledore se leva pour l'incontournable discours du patriarche.

- Mes enfants, mes amis, mes chers confrères, je serai bref...

Sirius Black empoigna la carafe de Givray-Chambertin et la plaça fermement sous sa juridiction.

- C'est avec une immense émotion que je nous vois réunis ici en ce beau jour. Certes, j'aurais aimé le fêter avec vous à Poudlard mais la Salle des Fêtes est encore en réfection et, soit dit tout à fait incidemment, nous cherchons un généreux donateur pour les boiser...

Minerva McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge au-dessus de son carré de brie.

- ... mais ce n'est pas le moment d'évoquer mes petits soucis d'entrepreneur. Non, non. Laissez-moi plutôt me réjouir à la vue de deux cœurs qui ont compris qu'en pactisant après des années d'hostilité déclarée, ils faisaient le meilleur choix. Félicitons-les d'avoir surmonté la crainte puérile du ridicule en affichant des sentiments contraires à ceux qu'on leur prêtait. Oui, je le dis haut et fort en ces lendemains de guerre où le temps est venu de faire table rase des querelles passées, l'amour est d'autant plus louable qu'il puise sa vigueur dans une ancienne rivalité. Harry, Drago, puissiez-vous servir d'exemple à ceux d'entre nous qui hésiteraient encore pour d'ineptes scrupules à Ecouter leur Cœur !

Remus Lupin se pencha vers sa voisine de table dont la toison bouclée lui effleurait la joue et murmura qu'à présent il en était sûr, Albus avait été classé à Serpentard dans une vie antérieure.

- ... mais je parle, je parle, et ce délicieux gâteau attend patiemment qu'un vieux croûton de mon espèce se soit rassis. Chers amis, je ne vous retiendrai que le temps de porter un toast avec moi : aux amours imprévisibles !

SB – SS – SB – SS

La plupart des invités n'attendirent pas la nuit pour repartir. Le représentant du Ministère donna le signal dès le pousse-café et bien qu'on fût samedi, il fut imité par la majorité des Poudlardiens. Peut-être avaient-ils pressenti dans leur grande sagesse que le jeune Malefoy, arguant qu'il faisait trop sombre et trop froid pour une promenade digestive, allait proposer à la place une partie d'Action ou Vérité dans la bibliothèque parentale.

Ce fut donc un petit nombre lesté de génoise et décidé à bien s'amuser qui prit place sur les canapés de cuir fauve, devant la cheminée où une autre bûche jetait ses derniers feux. Minerva et sa fine équipe étaient présents, à une exception près : on pouvait demander beaucoup à Drago Malefoy, mais quand même pas d'inviter le concierge à son dîner de fiançailles. Un plateau et des verres de jus de fruit attendaient sur une table basse. Derrière eux, sur les étagères épousant les murs, se succédaient des ouvrages reliés eux aussi plein cuir, avec quelques vides flagrants sur les rayons consacrés aux arts occultes. Mais on n'était pas venu lire et personne ne leur prêta attention, hormis Severus qu'Albus avait remorqué à bout de bras sous prétexte de lui montrer un in-octavo.

Minerva s'assit près de lui et, à sa surprise, vit Drago Malefoy se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé en lui tendant un gobelet de whisky. Le jeune homme lui adressa la parole d'une voix feutrée, regardant du coin de l'œil ses invités trinquer allègrement.

- Tenez, Professeur, j'ai pensé que vous auriez envie d'un digestif un peu plus... adulte.

- Merci, M. Malefoy, jamais d'alcool après les repas. Le jus de potiron est une boisson saine et tonique, excellente contre la couperose et les flatulences. Il me conviendra très bien.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi... je n'y ai pas touché.

Avec une galanterie consommée, Drago reprit le whisky et fit glisser son propre verre devant le professeur de Métamorphose.

- M. Malefoy, je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez d'âge à…

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans le mois dernier, professeur. Si je suis d'âge à me marier je suis d'âge à me pinter et je tiens à ce que vous buviez dans mon verre. C'est le seul que je n'ai pas corsé au Véritasérum.

Le couinement affolé de Minerva se perdit dans les éclats de rire qui ponctuaient le premier tour : Hermione venait de confesser un minuscule béguin pour le professeur Flitwick en Troisième année. Le dialogue _in petto_ entre le héros du jour et son enseignante se poursuivit en contrepoint avec le jeu qui démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue.

- _M.__ Malefoy, je suis atterrée. Vous auriez dû me consulter..._

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans la vie ?

- _Chut, Professeur, vous savez bien que ce sérum ne devient nocif que mélangé à de l'alcool. Il est de première qualité..._

- Les dictons de grand'mère, Hermione. Narcissa, action ou vérité ?

- ._.. Harry l'a dérobé l'été dernier à Severus pour m'obliger à lui avouer mes sentiments. Je vous promets un autre aveu d'ici la fin de la soirée._

_- De là à droguer toute l'assistance..._

- Action, Remus. Lucius et moi n'avons pas écha_ppé à un procès public pour livrer nos petits secrets en comité réduit._

_- Black et Snape trouveraient vite étrange d'être les seuls à jouer franc jeu. Non, tout le monde à la même enseigne. Vous excepté, parce que j'ai trop de respect pour vous et qu'il me faut une autre tête sobre pour m'aider à gérer la soirée._

_-_ Hé Moony, dis-lui de faire le tour de la pièce sur les mains, qu'on voie au moins les dessous de l'affaire !

_- __Et bien sûr, vos camarades ne sont pas au courant. Votre fiancé ? Votre père ?_

- Euh... Lucius, pas d'objection ?

- _Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ils seront tous bien plus convaincants s'ils ignorent leur condition physique. Au pire, ils la mettront sur le compte du Givray-Chambertin._

Tandis que Minerva se résigne et que Narcissa fait le poirier avec une grâce souveraine, admirons l'efficacité logistique du plan dragonien : emprunter la maison de ses pères, commanditer un banquet à maman et administrer une drogue volée par son futur époux à sa future victime. Le jeune Malefoy avait admirablement compris le b-a-ba des grands patrons d'entreprise, sorciers ou moldus : diriger, c'est savoir déléguer.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, il apparut clairement que certains participants étaient plus rôdés que d'autres à l'exercice périlleux dit « Action ou Vérité ».

Albus Dumbledore, par exemple, affirmait des « vérités » tellement incongrues que s'il avait été un autre qu'Albus, il aurait été disqualifié dès le premier tour. Sur quoi il crépitait de la prunelle, repérait sa victime, feuilletait ses archives mentales et lui soumettait une question qui la faisait se convulser d'embarras. Ou une tâche choisie sur mesure, comme d'aller embrasser un elfe de maison (Lucius), mimer une Vélane au printemps (Remus) ou prononcer son propre éloge (Harry).

Albus Dumbledore se retrouva rapidement à jouer les spectateurs.

Sirius Black, lui, optait systématiquement pour « Action », au grand dam de Drago qui hésitait à mettre ses menaces à exécution en lui faisant palper un Snape toujours calfeutré derrière son in-octavo.

Et bien entendu, personne n'osait interroger Snape.

Drago commença à regretter de n'avoir pas dopé son propre verre au Felix Felicis.

A onze heures dix, Ron Weasley fit monter les enchères et la température en posant la première question sensuelle de la soirée (« Madame, dites, c'est vrai que Nagini et le Basilic... ? »).

A onze heures quinze, Minerva McGonagall se rappela qu'elle avait combattu Fenrir Greyback sans lunettes au cours de la dernière bataille et apostropha son voisin de canapé. « Severus, action ou vérité ? ».

- Action, Minerva, répondit une voix calme derrière plusieurs épaisseurs de parchemin.

- Severus... je voudrais vous entendre dire un mot érotique...

- Mais certainement, Minerva. « Un mot érotique. » Albus, action ou vérité ?

L'assistance blêmit et laissa le professeur Snape tranquille pendant toute l'heure qui suivit.

SB – SS – SB – SS

A minuit trente, Sirius Black dit « Action » pour la onzième fois de la soirée et Harry Potter décida de frapper un grand coup.

- Parrain, si tu nous montrais le slogan que tu t'étais fait graver sur la peau en Cinquième Année pour fêter la fin des B.U.S.E.S ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Harry.

- Oh voyons, Sirius, minauda Hermione. Un premier tatouage, ça ne s'oublie pas !

Trois paires d'yeux — deux grises et une noire — la foudroyèrent immédiatement du regard. Prenant la jeune fille en pitié, Sirius se leva, se posta au milieu de la pièce et dégrafa son bouton de manchette.

- Celui sur l'arrière de la cuisse, dit Remus pour se rendre utile.

Un froissement de papier signala que le professeur Snape venait de reposer son in-octavo. Sirius jeta au lycanthrope un regard qui promettait clairement de l'étouffer avec ses profiteroles au prochain goûter de famille et retroussa sa manche en marmonnant une formule. Un tatouage en forme de cœur, portant l'inscription « Black is beautiful », apparut aussitôt sur son avant-bras. Harry fixa son parrain avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire goguenard.

- P'tit gars, je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment vu à poils dans votre vie. Ron, tu choisis quoi ?

Ron, à qui le véritasérum semblait ôter toute inhibition, fit faire un tour de valse à son professeur de Métamorphose avant de se tourner vers son professeur de Potions avec un bon sourire. « Action ou vérité, m'sieur ? »

- Vérité, M. Weasley.

- Si on vous offrait pour Noël une paire de menottes en cuir de Russie doublé chinchilla, qui aimeriez-vous attacher avec ?

Drago Malefoy lâcha un « noooon » horrifié et Ron se rappela un peu tard qu'ils avaient prévu la question pour Sirius tandis que son interlocuteur s'humectait la gorge avant de répondre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, achevant d'une voix douce un inventaire où figuraient entre autres dix générations d'élèves, l'Armée de Dumbledore, divers bureaucrates du Ministère et le président de la Confrérie Européenne des Maîtres de Potions, Snape reprit son souffle et une gorgée de jus.

- M. Potter...

- Vérité, Professeur. Contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Très bien, M. Potter. Quel est l'homme le plus sexy dans cette pièce ?

- Vous, dit Harry en toute sincérité.

Un ange passa.

- Sur un plan strictement théorique !

Dans le silence qui jouait les prolongations, chacun entendit Lucius Malefoy faire craquer ses phalanges sur sa canne. Harry se tourna vers son parent et protecteur le plus proche et chevrota « Sirion, actus ou severité ? »

L'ange doubla le pas, Severus leva les yeux au ciel pour mieux le voir et Sirius répondit calmement « Action ».

Harry regarda Drago.

Drago eut un léger mouvement du menton qui pouvait aussi bien signifier « vas-y je te couvre » que « c'est toi qui vois, chéri, on est un couple libre et indépendant ».

Harry regarda Severus.

Severus regarda Harry avec la moue qu'il avait en classe lorsqu'il inspectait un veracrasse particulièrement périmé.

- Sirius, je veux que tu ailles embrasser le professeur Snape sous nos yeux.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Cette fois, le silence fut tel qu'on aurait entendu un elfe de maison faire des pointes. Même Albus Dumbledore suspendit ses ronflements au creux d'un Chesterfield et se redressa pour observer la scène.

Lentement, Sirius se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, devant la cheminée. La pénombre chaude qui émanait des dernières braises lissait son visage et donnait l'impression qu'il avait rajeuni de dix ans. Harry se rappela soudain que l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu hâve et nerveux, l'homme qui se disait un incurable poivrot et cultivait les calembours comme d'autres cultivent leur jardin, n'avait jamais cessé d'être un Pur Sang, né d'une lignée d'aristocrates. Il avait une crinière de lion et une démarche de prince, et il ne les avait jamais tant fait valoir qu'à ce moment, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé où Minerva se faisait toute petite à côté de Snape.

Snape avait repoussé son grimoire au fond du siège et contemplait également Sirius, le visage immobile.

Sirius se pencha et appuya une main sur l'accoudoir, à côté du bras de Severus. Ses longs cheveux bruns dissimulaient son visage à Minerva, mais il ne lui échappa pas que le bras et la main tremblaient légèrement tous les deux.

Toute la scène donna soudain l'impression de passer en accéléré. Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent, le champ de vision de Minerva noircit, Snape se jeta à la renverse dans le canapé et un gros chien velu lui lappa énergiquement la joue avant de trotter vers son propre fauteuil — en prenant soin de s'ébrouer au passage sur le kilim persan des Malefoy.

Ron Weasley se pencha vers Hermione Granger et chuchota « Alors, heureuse ? ».

- Sirius Black, muter n'est pas jouer !

- La fin justifie les moyens, Minerva. Allez, un dernier round avant de regagner nos pénates. Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité, espèce de tricheur !

- Parfait. Je commencerai par un aveu honteux : en l'an de grâce 1976, James Potter et moi-même simulâmes un double évanouissement en cours de Métamorphose pour pouvoir regarder sous vos jupes. Nous en fûmes pour nos frais ce jour-là mais je suis sûre que vous accepterez de satisfaire une curiosité de vingt-cinq ans. Minerva, chère Minerva, que portez-vous sous vos éternels tartans ?

Minerva étouffa un feulement outragé — jusqu'ici, on s'était contenté de lui poser des questions inoffensives — et composa rapidement une réponse idoine : « Je porte mon mal en patience en écoutant vos sottises, M. Black ».

- Je porte une guêpière rouge et or, M. Black.

La pénombre s'emplit de commentaires plus ou moins audibles, mais tous intéressés. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le professeur McGonagall vit soudain le verre vide à ses pieds. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de Drago et comprit que la même pensée venait de leur traverser l'esprit. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, toutefois, le jeune homme interpellait Snape au mépris de tous les règlements.

- Parrain, tu as intérêt à me répondre, là. Quel est le désir inavoué de ton cœur ?

- Lire à haute voix votre dernier devoir de Potions, M. Malefoy. Celui où vous m'expliquez que la menthe religieuse est une espèce qui ne pousse que dans les presbytères moldus. Ou le programme d'Herbologie a bien changé depuis mon temps, ou je préconise quelques cours d'orthographe d'ici vos ASPIC.

Le jeune blond s'écroula sur ses coussins et n'eut que le temps de murmurer « Oh l'infâme serpent ! » avant d'empoigner la bouteille de whisky.

Snape leva son verre en direction de Minerva dans un toast silencieux et liquida son jus de citrouille en se léchant les lèvres.

SB – SS – SB – SS

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Harry Potter persuada un Drago au bord de la crise de nerfs d'aller enfin se coucher.

- Cet enfant de Salazar est encore plus retors que moi ! Non seulement il s'est payé ma tête, mais maman a dépensé trois cent gallions en foie gras pour rien !

- Rien est peut-être un peu exagéré, trésor.

- En tout cas, moi je renonce. Ils peuvent opter pour le célibat consacré si ça leur chante ou s'assommer à coup de pensine, je m'en fous. Trop c'est trop, comme disait le moldu après son quatrième Doloris.

- Gogo !

- Pardon, vieux dicton de famille.

- Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est grand temps que cette histoire finisse. Tiens, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main. D'accord ?

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de calmer l'héritier Malfoy qui, poussant un long soupir, se laissa retomber sur le matelas et laissa son fiancé remédier à ses chagrins _manu militari_.

_Car il revient toujours au héros de conclure la quête, avec un plan... mais oui au fait, que sera le plan de Harry ? Un petit quizz pour terminer en gaieté : la première à le deviner, même de loin, se verra dédicacer la fic dans son entier. Deux indices pour vous aider : ils ne sortiront pas du Château cette fois et Harry s'inspirera en partie d'une idée précédemment évoquée._

_Pour soumettre votre réponse, appuyez tout simplement sur le bouton Review. Moi aussi, j'ai dû être classée à Serpentard dans une vie antérieure..._


	6. Et coeurs de lion

_Un gros, gros merci pour votre patience — et, pour un certain nombre d'entre vous, votre impatience ! Oui, le voici, ce satané dernier chapitre... et je jure que la prochaine fois, c'est lui que je rédigerai en premier pour parer aux blocages !_

_Personne n'a trouvé la solution diabolique de Harry, mais la fic est dédiée à Hypatie qui est une lectrice pleine de flair, peut-être à force de pratiquer Agatha Christie._

_Note : Ollie Wood = Oliver Wood = Olivier Dubois dans la v.f._

**6. ... et cœurs de lion**

La chouette blanche se laissa porter par un courant froid invisible jusqu'à l'angle du corridor. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son aile et, ne voyant que de la pierre autour d'elle, poussa deux cris brefs. Un craquement sourd lui fit écho : la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de la Tour Gryffondor frémissait sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître une longue écharde de lumière. Derrière le battant, une voix chuchota :

- ... Hedwige... rien à signaler...

L'écharde s'élargit; la porte s'ouvrit. Un petit groupe se pressa hors de la Tour et, comme si elle n'attendait qu'un mouvement humain pour se soustraire à la sobriété abrupte du noir et blanc, la scène prit des couleurs. Emmitouflée dans un peignoir de laine écossaise, la professeur McGonagall poussait du bout de sa baguette une silhouette en pyjama rouge qui flottait dans les airs, le menton sur la poitrine et le visage dissimulé par un flot de mèches sombres. Une main aimante avait pensé à lui passer une paire de chaussettes en mohair même si ses pieds lévitaient à quinze centimètres du sol glacé.

Ron et Hermione flanquaient l'étrange duo, enveloppés dans leur robe de chambre. La Professeur avait beau multiplier les charmes calorifiques autour d'eux, ils sentaient les vents de décembre sur leurs mollets.

- ... pas un temps à mettre un Animagus dehors, ça...

- Weasley, l'humour de bas-étage est le privilège des Serpentards. Et vos amis devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Mlle Granger, rappelez-moi où nous devons faire la jonction ?

- Près de la Grande Salle, Professeur. Regardez, les voilà !

Un second cortège remontait le corridor où la fine équipe avait fait ses premières armes deux mois plus tôt. Harry Potter marchait en tête, repliant sa cape d'invisibilité sur son bras. Derrière lui, Drago et Argus Rusard encadraient le professeur Snape à qui sa longue chemise de nuit blanche et sa condition provisoirement aérienne valaient les attentions d'une confrérie de fantômes, persuadés qu'on kidnappait l'un des leurs. Il suffit d'un regard du professeur McGonagall pour qu'ils se dispersent avec des gloussements outragés. Le regard s'arrêta sur Harry.

- Potter, il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de le rhabiller chaudement avant sa petite sortie ? Vraiment, la bravoure Gryffondor n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Harry s'abstint de répondre qu'il s'était bel et bien offert à rhabiller Severus Snape et qu'il avait suffi d'un regard de Drago — lequel n'avait pas oublié le fiasco Action et Vérité — pour l'en dissuader. Si le véritable courage consiste parfois à s'opposer à ses amis, comme il se l'était vu indiquer en fin de Première Année, il avait compris au contact d'un Malefoy que prudence est mère de sûreté, surtout à trois mois de sa nuit de noces.

- Et maintenant, où allons-nous ?

- A la Salle sur Demande, Professeur.

- Vous nous avez fait descendre quatre étages pour nous annoncer que nous en remontons sept ? Je commence à regretter l'absence d'un Serdaigle parmi nous, M. Potter.

- Nous ne gravirons pas la moindre marche, Professeur, c'est la Salle qui va venir jusqu'à nous. Si vous voulez bien reculer d'un pas...

Le mur du corridor se fendilla brusquement sous leurs yeux, laissant entrevoir un passage au bout duquel se tenait une haute silhouette, rutilante dans une robe de chambre jaune d'œuf brodée de marguerites dorées et serrant un bol immense contre son cœur. Minerva cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une confiance relative en Harry, qui s'était obstinément refusé à lui révéler le pourquoi du comment de l'alpha de son projet. Mais si Albus était de la partie, c'était une autre affaire.

Celui-ci leur faisait maintenant signe de traverser le passage qu'il venait de leur ouvrir depuis l'intérieur de la Salle, sans doute en demandant lui-même à sortir dans le couloir.

- Dépêchons, mes enfants, dépêchons : il ne reste que quelques heures avant l'aube. Harry, j'espère que vous trouverez la Salle conforme à vos attentes. Personnellement, je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat...

La fine équipe s'engouffra en file indienne dans le passage, précédée par les deux spécimens en apesanteur. Ils débouchèrent dans un espace plus exigu que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter, plus obscur aussi puisqu'il n'était éclairé que de quelques chandelles fichées aux murs dans des appliques en forme de serpent. Si les murs de pierre apparentes laissaient suinter une humidité noirâtre, les anneaux et les chaînes de fer qui les ornaient à intervalle régulier semblaient solidement encastrées aux moëllons. Une vierge de Nuremberg bâillait dans un coin. Un pilori occupait l'avant-scène. Le plafond bas se supportait d'une grande poutre traversière, où courait un slogan gravé à la surface du bois : _Voldie reviens, Voldie reviens, Voldie reviens parmi les tiens. _Quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre vides mettaient la dernière touche à l'atmosphère sinistre. Au cas où d'aucuns se seraient encore posé des questions sur l'identité du lieu, un portrait en pied de l'ex-Mage Noir, son boa au cou et son rat sur les genoux, trônait contre le mur du fond.

Le temps d'un soir, la Salle sur Demande s'était métamorphosée en Amicale des Anciens Mangemorts.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Quelle sensibilité artistique, Monsieur le Directeur, dit Rusard qui joignait déjà les mains devant la vierge de fer.

- Mon bon Rusard, vous en êtes l'inspiration directe. Si ces messieurs se décident enfin à accorder leurs voix et leurs cœurs, c'est à vous qu'ils le devront....

Un ronflement ponctua sa remarque, preuve que Sirius Black faisait du moins un effort signalé pour accorder ses sinus à ceux de sa Némésis.

- ... et à notre jeune Harry, qui m'a soumis à cette fin un plan des plus ingénieux. Parlez, mon petit, il est temps que vous éclairiez nos lanternes.

Harry se râcla la gorge.

- Hum... eh bien, c'est une idée qui m'est venue en repensant à notre toute première réunion aux Trois Chaudrons, quand Mme McGonagall nous demandait des idées. M. Rusard avait suggéré qu'on fasse semblant de torturer Sirius en se déguisant en Mangemorts, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas, dans le fond, mais alors en doublant la mise. Hier, c'était le repas de Noël avec le spectacle des elfes pour les enfants du personnel...

- Une idée qui vous ressemble bien, Albus. Il est regrettable que l'ensemble du corps enseignant soit célibataire, mais au moins le Ministère ne pourra plus nous reprocher de ne pas appuyer sa propagande nataliste.

- ... et la distribution de vin chaud avant le couvre-feu. Maintenant, imaginez que deux des verres ait contenu une drogue puissante... et qu'ils aient été des portoloins destinés à s'activer une fois la dernière gorgée bue...

- Harry, mec, tu devrais écrire pour Ollie Wood.

- M. Weasley ?

- Hollywood, Ron.

- Merci, Mione. Bref, ils se réveillent ici, comateux et court-vêtus, censément à la veille de leur dernière heure, et nous n'avons même pas besoin de jouer les figurants. Le temps qu'ils comprennent que leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, le choc émotionnel aura joué et ils seront tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- S'ils sont retenus aux murs par des chaînes, Harry, je vois mal comment ils pourraient tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, Mlle Granger, et je crois que nous avons une ascendant Serdaigle parmi nous.

- Alors, ma chère Minerva, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense que M. Potter a une propension inquiétante à vouloir enfermer son prochain dans un espace réduit. Vous devriez peut-être consulter un psychomage, M. Potter, il paraît que tout se joue entre deux et six ans...

- Alors là, Professeur, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous. Si vous saviez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le convaincre de sortir du plac...

- Minerva, là n'est pas la question. Reconnaissez qu'il nous faut frapper un grand coup. Notre second conseil de classe est fixé au 3 janvier, à moins d'une semaine...

- Vous serez bien avancé s'ils succombent à une pneumonie d'ici-là.

- Soyez gentille, tenez-moi mon popcorn un instant. Je vais aider Harry à resserrer ces chaînes.

L'étrange alliance du popcorn et des entraves médiévales eut raison des dernières protestations de Minerva, qui se borna à se récrier vivement quand il fut question d'ôter ses chaussettes à Sirius Black pour l'amour du réalisme. Elle n'eut pas gain de cause, mais la Salle sur Demande, qui était elle aussi du sexe faible et compatissant, chauffa ses dalles pierreuses de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Et Albus promit que, sitôt les aveux échangés et le subterfuge expliqué, les nouveaux amants se verraient proposer une tisane bien chaude.

Une fois les deux hommes assis dos au mur et enchaînés à quelques pouces de distance, la fine équipe demanda à ressortir de la Salle et se retrouva dans le couloir du septième étage. Les baguettes passèrent en mode _Lumos_, Dumbledore jeta un sort de coussinage sur le plancher et tout le monde s'assit en tailleur, faisant circuler le bol de popcorn qui semblait voué à ne jamais se vider. Le ronflement de Sirius était toujours audible.

- Dites, M'sieur, si vous jetiez un sort de transparence sur le mur on pourrait les voir comme sur un... euh... t'es laid, voyeur !

- M. Weasley !

- Téléviseur, Ron.

- Merci, Mlle Granger. Non, M. Weasley, je ne puis vous offrir le cinéma à domicile parce que cette Salle est d'une grande pudeur. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle se dérobe aux regards depuis la Fondation ? Je vous assure qu'il m'a déjà fallu négocier puissamment pour qu'elle nous autorise le son.

Comme pour appuyer ce dire, le ronflement passa en mode mineur, puis staccato, pour s'achever sur un bâillement déchirant. Suivit une phrase dont seul les derniers mots parvinrent aux oreilles des auditeurs : « ... ce qu'ils foutent dans leur vin herbé, ces foutus elfes, mais ils vont foutrement m'entendre au réveil ! ».

Minerva pinça les lèvres, réprimant une remarque assez sèche sur l'opportunité qu'il y aurait eu à exiger un filtre censeur pour la bande-son.

Un bâillement caverneux prit le relais environ un octave plus bas avant d'être interrompu par la voix qui soupirait « Guantanamo _et_ Severus Snape, c'est vraiment mon soir de chance. »

(- Albus, est-ce que nous ne devrions pas...

- Patience et longueur de temps, ma chère. Ce conseil de classe est dans une semaine, après tout.)

La seconde voix enchaînait déjà.

- C'est toi, Black ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour fêter dignement le réveillon, m'enchaîner dans une cave à vin sans vin ? Te connaissant, j'imagine que les bouteilles m'ont précédé dans ta collection de cadavres...

- Je suis tout aussi enchaîné que toi, triple buse ! Tu ne vois donc pas où nous sommes ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix de Snape s'éleva de nouveau dans un long soupir.

- Merlin, je n'y crois pas. Non seulement ils ont choisi son mauvais profil, mais c'est un portrait moldu. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce !

- C'est peut-être bon signe. Signe qu'ils manquent de sponsors, maintenant que McNair a ouvert une chaîne de boucheries bio à Londres et que Greyback double Scoubidou pour la BBC.

- Possible. Mais ils ont un excellent plombier soudeur à leur solde. Impossible de me dégager de ces liens, quand une simple magie sans baguette devrait suffire. J'ai l'impression de me heurter à une volonté infiniment supérieure à la mienne...

- Oh.

- Tu peux le dire.

- Alors si même toi, tu... alors... c'est peut-être bien la fin, Snape ?

- C'est peut-être bien la fin, Black.

(- Wouh. Je peux ravoir du popcorn ?)

- Snape...

- Black...

- Snape...

- Black...

- _Snape_...

(- Granger, si tu pouvais éviter de me pleurer dans le cou, je ne tiens pas à me choper une crève avec ces courants d'air.)

- Black... écoute. J'ignore combien de temps nous avons encore devant nous... très peu sans doute... et il est une chose que je tiens à te dire.

- J'avais quinze ans, j'avais bu trop de jus de potiron à dîner, chacun sait que le potiron est riche en vitamines A et qu'elles stimulent le cerveau limbique, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soit à l'honneur à l'époque d'Halloween, le potiron je veux dire, pas le cerveau, et c'était la pleine lune, la lune a interagi avec les vitamines, et je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Severus, j'ai arrêté le potiron depuis au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué et...

- Non, non. La feinte de Wronski.

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait vingt-deux ans que je te vois terminer la feinte de Wronski sur un piqué avant et franchement, Black, c'est contraire à toutes les règles. Dans _Le_ _Quidditch à travers les âges_, il est spécifié qu'elle s'achève sur une bascule arrière depuis 1916, date à laquelle elle sauva Wronski, alors connu pour ses opinions bolchéviques, d'un cognard explosif envoyé depuis les vestiaires.

- ...

- Je ne voulais pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit.

- Je me lourde au Quidditch depuis vingt-deux ans et c'est maintenant que tu me fais la remarque ?

- Je, ahrmmm. Force m'est d'avouer que tu offres un spectacle relativement tolérable quand tu as les cheveux au vent.

- Oh, Severus...

De l'autre côté de la muraille, sept auditeurs libres tendirent l'oreille simultanément mais ne perçurent que des bruits indistincts, quoique d'origine indéniablement buccale. L'intermède se prolongea suffisamment pour que le bol de popcorn refasse un tour de piste et qu'Hermione Granger se mouche dans un cordon de peignoir écossais.

Lorsque les voix reprirent le dessus, elles étaient rauques et rapides, et il fallut toute l'autorité d'Albus Dumbledore pour que la Salle sur Demande revoie son acoustique à la hausse.

- ... hors de question que je meure célibataire dans ces conditions.

- Severus, mon ange noir !

- Je veux ton corps, Sirius, ton beau corps tonifié par douze ans d'ascèse et quatre mois d'entraînement intensif. Je veux t'appartenir... ici, maintenant... que tu me prennes à la Wronski jusqu'à l'aube... _ta_ Wronski...

- Severus, je... je... Merlin... soulève ta chaîne gauche, s'il te plaît... _oh _!....

(- Monsieur le Directeur, ça serait-y un effet de votre bonté de monter encore un peu le son ?)

- A... attends, amour, c'est trop... j'ai besoin de me calmer un peu. Et j'ai dans l'avant-bras une crampe qui, pour une fois, n'a rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bon dieu, Sev, je donnerais bien encore douze ans de ma vie contre l'usage de mes membres et un lit digne de ce nom !

Un « plop » sonore traversa la cloison, suivi d'un silence de mort. De l'autre côté du mur, un bol de popcorn échappa à deux mains soudain moites et roula au sol.

SB – SS – SB – SS

(- Ah zut, Professeur, je n'avais pas prévu que...

- Non, M. Potter. Vous ne prévoyez _jamais_ que, n'est-ce pas ?

- Minerva, voyons...)

SB – SS – SB - SS

Ce second entracte fut sensiblement plus court que le précédent, prenant de court la fine équipe qui mettait fébrilement au vote son plan B. Au moment où Drago rappelait avec fermeté le principe napoléonien selon lequel il arrive que la seule victoire soit la fuite, la voix de Sirius s'éleva de nouveau, plus surprise qu'indignée.

- Sev, tu crois qu'on est au Purgatoire ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des baldaquins là-haut.

- Non, non, c'est une hallucination due au manque d'oxygène. Après, tu vas voir, il y a les ronflacks nus qui chantent « _I Will Survive _» en agitant des briquets. J'ai connu ça du temps que j'étais Mangemort, quand le Lord forçait un peu sur les Doloris.

(De l'autre côté du mur, le plan B fut abandonné en faveur d'une action de grâce collective à l'intention de feu Voldemort.)

- Oui, mais attend un peu, si c'est une hallucination visuelle, comment expliques-tu que je puisse me gratter l'oreille sans inconvénient ?

- Black, je veux bien tenter de résoudre le paradoxe si une démonstration de logique duelle peut te faire plaisir. Mais j'exige de le faire en robe de chambre, devant un bon grog et... _oh _!

Albus Dumbledore se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres : une odeur de rhum sucré filtrait maintenant à travers la fente invisible du mur.

- Elle assure, ton hallucination ! Tu crois qu'elle irait jusqu'à nous trouver une sortie de secours ? Merlin, si ça se trouve nous n'avons jamais quitté Poudlard !

- Si c'est le cas, j'espère que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée. Tu imagines la tête de ton filleul si nous le croisons et que tu dois lui expliquer...

(Harry, qui venait de donner le signal de la retraite victorieuse, se retourna un sourire narquois aux lèvres.)

- ... qu'il est déconseillé de gambader sous une cape d'invisibilité quand on a un rhume. Visible ou invisible, on l'entend récurer ses bronches de loin.

(Le sourire pila net.)

- Tu l'as dit, Siry. Profitez-en pour rappeler à Mlle Granger que la race labrador comporte des messieurs-chiens et des demoiselles-chiens. Il serait temps que Poudlard intègre un cours d'anatomie comparée...

La voix de Sirius revint à l'attaque, feutrée de rire.

- Tant qu'on y est... depuis quand Mlle Delacour parle-t-elle l'anglais avec un accent cockney ?

- Depuis que la Sous-Directrice règle ses affaires courantes entre la poire et le fromage, peut-être ?

La suite du dialogue se perdit dans un hurlement qui tira du sommeil du juste les portraits du septième étage. Ils clignèrent des yeux à temps pour voir un Survivant, écumant de rage, piétiner une litière de popcorn dans ses efforts pour défoncer un mur porteur, retenu à grand'peine par Ron et Drago. Cramoisie, Hermione n'osait plus relever la tête tandis que Rusard lui demandait en quoi les messieurs-chiens se distinguent des demoiselles-chiens. Minerva voulait savoir si Dumbledore était certain d'avoir correctement énoncé le charme _Sonorus_ et Dumbledore agitait la main en direction du mur. Les pierres s'agitèrent à leur tour en réponse, et le mur se lézarda de nouveau sous leurs yeux, découvrant l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande.

Sirius n'avait pas menti : il y avait désormais un lit à baldaquins entre le pilori et la vierge de fer. Couverts de pétales de rose rouge, les professeurs Snape et Black avaient pris la pose sur des draps de soie violette plus que froissés. Le grog avait suffisamment réchauffé Sirius pour qu'il tombe le haut de pyjama, mais Severus était drapé dans une robe de chambre en brocard noir brodée de jais, dont la splendeur faisait de l'ombre aux marguerites directoriales.

Et ils se laissaient aller l'un contre l'autre avec un naturel attestant que la posture leur était familière de longue date.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Oh, depuis notre Cinquième Année, répondit Sirius Black une fois que la Salle sur Demande, décidément bonne fille, leur eut fourni sept bergères Louis XV avec repose-pieds, un âtre flambant neuf et une tournée supplémentaire de grogs. Au lendemain de cette fichue Cabane, pour tout vous dire. J'étais tranquille, j'étais peinard, je réparais ma mobylette quand il est venu me trouver. Il m'a filé une beigne, je lui ai filé une mandale, il m'a filé une châtaigne, je lui ai filé mon cœur. L'année suivante on s'est dépucelé tant bien que mal dans les cuisines de Poudlard en bouclant les elfes dans la panetière et franchement, j'aurais su que cette pièce existait à l'époque, ça nous aurait évité de tester le jus de citrouille comme lubrifiant.

- C'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger des souvenirs nostalgiques avec toi, Black.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Oh, Harry, c'est une histoire compliquée. L'époque n'était pas propice aux comings-outs, ton père m'aurait fait un souk d'enfer s'il avait su, et puis il faut bien dire qu'on avait seize ans et qu'on était deux jeunes couillons. Tiens, Sev a pris la Marque pour me faire bisquer parce que je refusais de lui prêter ma mob et il s'en est repenti quarante-huit heures plus tard, quand je lui ai mis un pain dans la gueule pour lui faire savoir que j'aurais toujours des sentiment pour lui. Après, évidemment, c'était un peu tard pour publier les bans. Et puis c'était assez rigolo de continuer à se castagner en public, en se réservant une prestation compensatoire sur l'oreiller, et au bout d'un moment on a pris le pli.

On s'est quand même mariés en 1995, entre deux réunions de l'Ordre. L'avantage des unions sorcières sur les PACS moldus, mon petit Harry, c'est qu'il suffit d'un témoin, d'une formule et de deux anneaux d'or, comme tu le verras bientôt. Sev a fourni les anneaux et j'ai fourni mon colocataire.

- Remus ! Oh, le traître !

- Ne lui en veux pas trop, Mioninette, c'est moi qui l'ai menacé d'un sort pire que l'Avada s'il crachait le morceau. Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que ça lui avait fait fichtrement plaisir, de conspirer tout bas avec toi le temps d'un soir...

- Black, si tu pouvais sauter la pause sucrée...

- Pour résumer, c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller voir Albus, c'est lui qui m'a averti que tes parents s'étaient fait tuer, Harry, c'est pour lui que j'ai tenu douze ans à Azkaban, et c'est lui qui m'a repêché _in extremis_ du Voile. Vous aviez vraiment gobé cette histoire de continuum spatiotemporel, Albus ? Vous lisez trop de science-fiction !

Albus Dumbledore secouait la tête, tous ses traits empreints d'une profonde consternation.

- Severus, comment avez-vous pu me manipuler à ce point ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite un sous-sol qu'il faut se montrer aussi cachottier! Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit toute la vérité après l'Armistice, quand Sirius est revenu parmi nous ?

- Oh, mais c'est ce que nous voulions faire, Albus. A la première occasion, croyez-moi.

- A la première...

- Au premier conseil de classe, dit Sirius doucement. Mais vous avez piqué un coup de sang juste quand on s'offrait un dernier round, pour l'honneur, et vous nous avez flanqués dehors avant qu'on ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors, que voulez-vous, on s'est dit que ça attendrait bien le prochain...

**Epilogue**

La paix et les travaux avaient suffisamment progressé pour que le second conseil de classe se tienne dans les hauteurs, au sommet de la Tour de Gryffondor. Les grandes fenêtres versaient sans compter une lumière qui trempait de blancheur les plumes d'oies, les parchemins, les chaires d'orme clair et la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore, lequel considérait son petit monde avec un sourire débonnaire.

- ... et puisque Minerva, Sybille et Pomona veulent bien superviser les prochains weeks-end à Pré-au-Lard, il vous reste, messieurs, à m'indiquer un volontaire pour encadrer la sortie-découverte moldue à l'usine Grunnings.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assistance. L'on vit, sinon des têtes tomber, du moins des épaules s'affaisser et des mentons chercher à nouer un contact précipité avec des pommes d'Adam. Le sourire chaleureux connut un léger rafraîchissement.

- Allons, allons, messieurs. Harry s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour organiser cet événement, nous ne voudrions pas nous montrer ing... oui, Severus ?

- S'il faut _parrainer_ cette sortie, Albus, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Sirius ? C'est le candidat par excellence.

Deux prunelles grises miroitèrent soudain dans la clarté matinale. De l'autre côté de la table, un homme se pencha en avant.

- Tu te surpasses, trésor. Deux calembours en moins de soixante-douze heures, gare à la congestion cérébrale.

- Et depuis quand es-tu une autorité en matière de cerveaux, chéri ?

- Messieurs...

- J'ignore si je suis une autorité en quoi que ce soit, mon lapin, mais s'il y a un expert en perceuses dans cette pièce, c'est bien toi. Vu que tu me commences à me les briser, mais alors, menues...

- Personnellement, je ne vois guère de différence.

- Evidemment, si on prend les tiennes pour étalon...

- _Messieurs _!

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, les miennes, Snape-Black ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te répond, l'étalon, Black-Snape ?

Albus Dumbledore se leva pour prendre une grande inspiration et son corps enseignant, saisi à cette vue d'un réflexe pavlovien, commença à battre le rappel des plumes et parchemins tout en repoussant imperceptiblement leurs sièges du bout des fesses.

- Dehors, dit Albus sans élever la voix.

- Mais c'est lui qui...

Les protestations du couple nouvellement agréé se perdirent dans le mouvement de foule qui emporta les deux hommes, toujours protestant, vers la porte à double battants. On entendit encore Sirius crier gaiement « ... que je te montre ma mèche de douze! », après quoi les battants se refermèrent, le silence alla à la rencontre de la lumière blanche et Albus Dumbledore, retombant sur sa chaire, enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Une toux légère et la pression d'une main fine sur son épaule mirent fin à sa prostration.

- Minerva... ils ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Albus, ils ne changeront jamais. Mais qui a dit que la paix équivalait nécessairement au calme ?

- Vous êtes plus sage que moi, ma chère.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Remus Lupin hier après que j'ai passé la matinée à genoux devant ma cheminette à lui expliquer que non, il n'était ni trop vieux, ni trop pauvre, ni trop laid, ni trop loup, ni trop bête, j'en passe et des meilleures, pour faire un bon époux. J'espère que le Ministère rétribuera grassement nos efforts natalistes parce que mes tibias s'en ressentent encore, de ma sagesse.

- Minerva...

- Oui, Albus ?

Levant les yeux dans la lumière du jour, le Directeur regarda longuement son adjointe dont le chignon s'était à moitié défait dans le mouvement de foule... et referma la bouche.

- Rien, ma chère. Voulez-vous être assez aimable pour dire à Rusard de sonner le premier service, je vous rejoins dès que j'aurai rangé mes notes.

Minerva acquiesça et sortit. Albus resta un moment à écouter le bruit déclinant de ses pas dans le corridor puis, attirant vers lui le parchemin où il avait soigneusement consigné son procès-verbal, il réfléchit un instant avant de porter une dernière entrée au bas du vélin.

_11h57. Evacué l'assistance, sauf Minerva pour clôturer le dossier OSS. Septième tentative depuis décembre de lui demander sa main. Nouvel échec. _

La main hésita puis, comme emportée par son élan, nota rapidement :

_Monter une fine équipe pour m'assurer de ses sentiments ? Je veux voir cette gaine rouge et or avant de mourir !_

Le vieil homme relut ce qu'avait écrit la main, secoua doucement la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant les fenêtres, la lumière l'enveloppa à son tour de la tête aux pieds et, de l'autre côté de la vitre, il vit que les pelouses étaient couvertes de perce-neiges.

FIN

_Avertissement loyal : vu que je m'étais juré de ne plus poster sur FFnet avant d'avoir bouclé cette fic, celles qui sont en Author Alert risquent de voir leur boîte mail prises d'assaut prochainement... et celles à qui je dois des revs depuis un moment peuvent commencer à guetter les leurs !_


End file.
